Flock Chat
by whocares1313
Summary: Ha! Dr Martinez buys the whole flock computers! What shall happen? Read and find out!
1. revenge

**Disclaimer:**

**Me- SHUT UP IGGY!**

***max walks up***

**Max- whats the problem?**

**Me- Iggy says I cant own Maximum Ride**

**Iggy- well ya but-**

**Max- WELL DUH YOU CANT OWN ME!**

***iggy smirks***

Flock Chat

maximum_fail has logged on

fangalator has logged on

igmiester has logged on

nudge_channel has logged on

im_gazzy has logged on

ur_lil_angel has logged on

maximum_fail- WHO CHANGED MY NAME!

nudge_channel- tee hee

igmiester- ha ha so true

maximum_fail- SHUT UP! i kill you

maximum_fail has logged off

fangalator- id run if i was you

igmiester- uh oh

igmiester has logged off

ur_lil_angel- uh oh is right, iggy will be hospitalized for a while

im_gazzy- how long is a while

ur_lil_angel- idk... with what max is doing the time could varry

nudge_channel- well now i feel all bad... anyway did you guys ever see new moon i hope edward felt bad for leaving bella i mean he was such a jerk

im_gazzy- how is it possible that my ears are still bleeding even though i cant hear you

nudge_channel- my voice is placed that well in your mind (rubs hands together evilly)

ur_lil_angel- nudge! dont rub your hands together evilly! that is my job (rubs hands together evilly)

im_gazzy- im the best at being evil! (strokes imaginary cat sitting in his lap)

fangalator- your all freaks

fangalator has logged off

im_gazzy- were the freaks! his name is fangalator!

igmiester has logged on

igmiester- every part of me hurts

nudge_channel- every part! like _every part?_

igmiester- unfortunatly yes (groans in pain)

maximum_fail has logged on

maximum_fail- nudge! how do i change my screen name back

nudge_channel- idk...

maximum_fail- prancie

maximum_fail has logged off

ur_lil_angel- ig, ur mind is messed up

igmiester- thankyou... I NEED ICE FOR THIS!

igmiester has logged off

nudge_channel- whats a prancie

im_gazzy- idk... angel what are max and fang doing

ur_lil_angel- uhhh... they are... MAKING OUT

im_gazzy- gross

nudge_channel- we need revenge

ur_lil_angel- okay, on fang cuz he called us freaks... on max because?

nudge_channel- she called me a prancie

ur_lil_angel- okay... pay attention... i shall send you an idea via mind chat

...

im_gazzy- perfect

all- (rubs hands together evilly)


	2. friggen stalker!

**Yay! Another flock chat! Still bored though…**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, its so annoying to do these for every story. I'm not James Patterson, I don't own Maximum Ride, yada, yada, yada…**

Flock Chat

maximum_fail has logged on

fang has logged on

gerard has logged on

SHUT UP! I NUDGE YOU! has logged on

im_gazzy has logged on

ur_ lil_angel has logged on

maximum_ fail- nudge! why are everyone's names changed but mine!

SHUT UP! I NUDGE YOU!- uh… what about Iggy though, and who's gerard

fang- we also need to talk to you about that dirty prank you pulled on me and Max

ur_lil_angel- its not our fault you were 'sucking face in a closet' as you put it in your thoughts

im_gazzy- ugh, I still shudder after hearing that

maximum_fail- nudge... why id your name that

SHUT UP! I NUDGE YOU!- oh, I was watching that ventriloquest guy last night and kind of got obsessed with the terrorist puppet

gerard- (creepy voice) max, I know where to find you

maximum_fail- ahhh! friggen stalker!

maximum_fail has logged off

fang- o.O

gerard- o.O

SHUT UP! I NUDGE YOU!- o.O o.O o.O o.O

gerard- way to ruin it nudge

SHUT UP! I NUDGE YOU!- ahh! friggen stalker! how do you know my name?

SHUT UP! I NUDGE YOU! has logged off

im_gazzy- or it could just me the fact that her name was mentioned in the chat before and was in her screen name

ur_lil_angel- yeah, it could be that

gerard- but what if it wasn't (laughs at the sky evilly)

ur_lil_angel- oh! so now your imitating our evil thing from the last chapter! what have you done with Iggy you little **(A/N: sensor takes over) **BEEP! beep, beep, beep you little mother beeeeeep!

fang- such language! and we still have to talk about the prank, gerard, whoever you are, you can wait

gerard- I feel insulted

gerard has logged off

fang- why did you put a stink bomb in the closet

ur_lil_angel- you called us FREAKS!

fang- well, Max did nothing

im_gazzy- she called nudge a prancie

fang- well now im bored

fang has logged off

im_gazzy has logged off

ur_lil_angel has logged off

gerard has logged on

gerard- I cant believe they didnt realize it was me, I may still be in the hospital but IGGY IS BACK! watch out Max... (rubs hands together evilly)


	3. the return of gerard

**Hey again!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Maximum Ride**

maximum_fail has logged on

fangalator has logged on

gerard has logged on

nudgalicious has logged on

gazzifer has logged on

angeli...uh...allthegoodnamesaretaken! has logged on

maximum_fail- I hate you nudge

nudgalicious- but you are a maximum fail

maximum_fail- I'll shank you!

nudgalicious- you are so mean to me!

maximum_fail- I didnt name you maximum fail!

gerard- ya! catfight

angeli...uh...allthegoodnamesaretaken!- sexist pig

fangalator- nice screen name angel

angeli...uh...allthegoodnamesaretaken!- you are so mean to me!

nudgalicious- hurts, huh

gazzifer- o my god! fang actually talked before me in this chat!

maximum_fail- *awkward silence*

fangalator- *awkward silence*

gerard- *awkward silence*

nudgalicious- *awkward silence*

angeli...uh...allthegoodnamesaretaken!- *awkward silence*

gazzifer- gay babies!

gerard- what the hell?

gazzifer- every time there is an awkward silence a gay baby is born

gerard- interesting...

maximum_fail- hey, does it bother anyone else that we still dont know who gerard is

gerard- i know who i am

nudgalicious- *mutters to self*

gerard- i know who you are! like, right now max you are supposed to be taking a shower but instead you are on your laptop in the bathroom

maximum_fail- O.o

fangalator- creeper

gerard- and i know you're in the bathroom with her fang

fangalator- O.o

angeli...uh...allthegoodnamesaretaken!- this is more then just a little bit uncomfortable

angeli...uh...allthegoodnamesaretaken! has logged off

gazzifer has logged off

nudgalicious has logged off

maximum_fail- *screams at the sky* gerard! who are you

fangalator- max, im sitting right next to you, you dont have to scream

gerard- so i was right!

maximum_fail- friggen stalker! AHHH!

maximum_fail has logged off

fangalator- gerard, whats your problem

gerard- *creepy voice* the world is my problem

gerard has logged off

fangalator- DISTURBING!

fangalator has logged off


	4. txt speak

**Yeah! 2nd time in 2 days!**

**Disclaimer- I rock way more then James Patterson**

maximum_fail has logged on

fangalator has logged on

gerard has logged on

nudgalicious has logged on

gazzifer has logged on

has logged on

nudgalicious- wow angel your name sounds like something i would say, like, saying it really FAST! i love saying things fast, like this 

maximum_fail- y?

nudgalicious- cuz itz fun

gerard- txt spk iz fun

gazzifer- freak

fangalator- haha

- ah! fang just laughed :O

maximum_fail- itz da end of da wrld!

gazzifer- jeb did say dat it wuz comin

nudgalicious- ZOMG! now it haz been proven tht da end o da wrld iz comin!

fangalator- rotflmao

maximum_fail- were all gonna die!

maximum_fail has logged off

gerard- freak

gazzifer- wut does rotflmao stand for

nudgalicious- rotflmao... r-rolling o-on t-the f-floor l-laughing m-my a-ass o-off

gazzifer- oh, wait, how did fang know that

- haha! hes blushing! reading minds cums in handy sometimes! and now hes tlking to himself about how ppl tlk like tht on his blog and thts how he nos

fangalator has logged off

gerard- tee hee

gazzifer- r u seriously a dude cuz wen ppl say tee hee they sound like girls

gazzifer- o no! i just said tee hee

gazzifer- i said it again!

gazzifer- ah, i didnt say THE FORBIDDEN WORD tht time

gazzifer has logged off

- now its my turn to say FREAK!

has logged off

nudgalicious- were all freaks, together *makes hippie gestures with hands*

gerard- you got that right

nudgalicious- hey! wat about the rule of txt speak!

gerard- i hate that rule

nudgalicious- youre right its stupid

gerard- i still hurt from the max accident

nudgalicious- the max accident...

nudgalicious- YOURE IGGY

gerard- ya, but dont tell max or ill put a stink bomb (aka gazzy) in your designer clothes- filled closet

nudgalicious- *gulps and nods head*

gerard has logged off

nudgalicious- me scared!

nudgalicious has logged off


	5. new names!

**Huh, I am, huh, I dont even know what I am. WAIT! IM A TAURUS! THATS WHAT I AM!**

**Disclaimer- Is James Patterson a taurus? Im not even sure. But if I was James Patterson (or a stalker) I would know**

sandyapples has logged on

mystery_man has logged on

gerard has logged on

mindless_chatter has logged on

BITEME! has logged on

dontletmynamefoolyou has logged on

sandyapples- wow angel, your names seriously sound like something nudge would say

mindless_chatter- hey! I am extremely offended by that like extremely offended! I do not talk like that I may talk fast but at least I use spaces (- _see, spaces_)

gerard- you know max, I understand everyones name but yours, why sandyapples?

sandyapples- I'm the one with the weird name? no-one even knows who you are!

nudge- *gulps nervously*

dontletmynamefoolyou- omg nudge! why didnt you tell me!

sandyapples- tell what? (stern voice)

dontletmynamefoolyou- the stern voice was kind-of implied, and by putting that in parenthises you made me laugh, not be scared

sandyapples- damn!

gerard- bad max! language!

mystery_man- yes max, there are small children

BITEME!- hey! I'm not a small children! so you can BITE ME!

dontletmynamefoolyou- yeah, I'm not a small children either *crosses arms across chest in defiance*

BITEME!- anyway, yeah, why is your name sandyapples

sandyapples- well, I finally figured out how to change my screen name from maximum_fail to something, but then I couldnt think of anything, so I thought, I have sandy colored hair, and I'm eating apples

gerard- that is creepy random, like, nudge random

sandyapples- and you're still a stalker, how do you know nudge is scary random!

sandyapples has logged off

mindless_chatter- I must get revenge! how dare she say I am scary random! (even though I am tee hee) hacking time...

mindless_chatter has logged off

mystery_man- this should be funny

dontletmynamefoolyou- must... mind... control... max... to... get... back... on...

gerard- okay then

mindless_chatter- *claps hands together* well that was fun

extremely_maximum_fail has logged on

all- hahahaha

extremely_maximum_fail- whats so funny *looks at screen name* NUDGE!

mindless_chatter- yes?

BITEME!- shortest sentence from nudge ever! *passes out*

BITEME! has logged off

extremely_maximum_fail- damn you nudge!

extremely_maximum_fail has logged off

dontletmynamefoolyou- nudge! how could you not tell me Iggy was gerard

mystery_man- O.o

gerard- you better not tell max, man

mystery_man- well, under normal circumstances I would,

gerard- but?

mystery_man- I'll make an exception

mystery_man has logged off

gerard- so how'd you find out Angel

dontletmynamefoolyou- when nudge '*gulped nervously*' I mindread her

mindless_chatter- INVASION OF PRIVACY!

mindless_chatter has logged off

gerard has logged off

dontletmynamefoolyou has logged off


	6. angel gets a name!

**Hey, I update this when I have no inspiration, and its based off of whatever happened during the day to me, so please dont hate if this sucks. **

**Oh, 1 more thing.**

**To the unknown person who was gonna kill nudge, put down the machete and rope.**

**Disclaimer: Me=13 James Patterson= like, ancient**

sandyapples has logged on

mister_fang has logged on

mister_gerard has logged on

this_be_nudge has logged on

mister_gazzy has logged on

angel has logged on

angel- yay! now I can get an actual screen name since you guys got rid of your awesome screen names!

mister_gazzy- yuppers

angel has logged off

sandyapples- are you all in the league with gerard? because all the guys have mister infront, like it was planned, including gerard... UNLESS GERARD IS A BIGGER STALKER THEN I THOUGHT!

mister_fang- max, calm yourslef

this_be_nudge- yeah max, calm yourself, seriously, I mean, I have to calm myself sometimes, but your seriously becoming a spaz and-

mister_gerard- *slaps imaginary hand over nudge's mouth*

this_be_nudge- sorry guys, I didnt realize that I ramble on here too

angifer has logged on

angifer- NO! this name ending doesnt work with my name! must... try... another...

angifer has logged off

mister_gazzy- I apoligize for the freak that is my sister

sandyapples- I have eaten a tub of icecream, and have calmed myself

mister_gerard- ugh, you're so annoying

mister_gerard has logged off

sandyapples- what did I do?

angelmiester has logged on

angelmiester- this name is even worse!

angelmiester has logged off

this_be_nudge- anyway, idk, maybe he has PMS *snickers uncontrolably*

mister_gazzy- haha

mister_fang- haha

sandyapples- listen guys, I have suspicions that gerard is really iggy, so I'm going to trick him into saying something totally iggy-like

mister_fang- like what

sandyapples- iggy's the only one of us that likes peach icecream, right?

angelator has logged on

angelator- hm, this name is a posibility *reads chat history* I'll get ger-iggy on, you better erase that chat history if you want to fool ger-iggy

angelator- oh, and gazzy, you better watch your back for calling me a freak

angelator- one last name ending to try!

angelator has logged off

this_be_nudge- *erases previous chat history*

mister_gerard has logged on

mister_gazzy- I fear for my life

mister_gazzy has logged off

mister_gerard- whats his issue, oh, and max, which icecream did you eat

sandyapples- his issue is angels revenge, and I ate the peach

mister_gerard- NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY FAVORITE!

sandyapples- I knew it was iggy!

mister_fang- busted

this_be_nudge- I know, its like those crime-scene investigation scenes, you know, where it takes a while to bust the criminal

mister_gerard- at least I can use my old name on this chatroom again

mister_gerard has logged off

angelicious has logged on

angelicious- yep, this is a keeper

this_be_nudge- oh, my old name ending (sad voice) *reaches out halfheartedly, dramatically, as if to stop angel from stealing it*

mister_iggy has logged on

mister_iggy- ah, it feels good to be iggy again

sandyapples- you are so lucky you have two broken legs, or you would be in the hospital again

mister_iggy- *gulps nervoulsy*

sandyapples- oh my crap! **(A/N: haha, I said that the other day when I was trying to put holy crap and oh my god together, I was really surprised when I said that, all my friends laughed at me) **its 11 o'clock

this_be_nudge- yay! max can now read clocks! (sarcasm)

sandyapples- get in your freaking bed, its to late for this crap (haha I feel like a mom)

this_be_nudge- grr

this_be_nudge has logged off

angelicious- but I just got my new screen name! (cries)

angelicious has logged off

mister_iggy- that excludes me, right?

sandyapples- no, you act like a two-year-old, you're getting treated like a two-year-old

mister_iggy- but max!

sandyapples- NO BUTS!

mister_fang- haha, no butts

mister_iggy- but I like butts!

sandyapples- IGGY!

mister_iggy has logged off

mister_fang- so, you wanna make out

sandyapples- is that all you ever think about?

mister_fang- ...

sandyapples- sure, your room or mine

mister_fang- mine

sandyapples has logged off

mister_fang has logged off

m


	7. friday

**Yo-yo-yoey. Hey! Anyone here give up something for lent. You should comment on what you gave up. I gave up tv and my life is seriously sucking right now.**

**Disclaimer: I bet JP still watches tv**

sandyapples has logged on

fangalator has logged on

igmiester has logged on

youlovethenudge has logged on

gazzifer has logged on

angelicious has logged on

angelicious- max, you're the only one without a screen name with their actual name in it

sandyapples- well, I dont feel like being 2themax, and I dont want to be maximum_fail again!

youlovethenudge- haha, I remember that!

sandyapples- I wonder why (sarcasm)

igmiester- magical rainbow ponies

gazzifer- ?

igmiester- idk, I just felt left out of the conversation

youlovethenudge- it would be awesome to have a magical rainbow ponie! then you could ride it off into the gumdrop sunset... *fantasizes about being on a rainbow ponie with Justin Bieber*

fangalator- ?

igmiester- o.O

sandyapples- ITS THE EYES!

sandyapples has logged off

angelicious- wwweeeiiirrrddd

youlovethenudge- yuppers

gazzifer- ew, Justin Bieber

youlovethenudge- *turns up Never Say Never*

gazzifer- ah! nudge! my room is right next door!

youlovethenudge- I know huh!

gazzifer- you are so mean to me

youlovethenudge- you are so mean to Justin Bieber

gazzifer has logged off

angelicious- nudge, stop bullying my little brother

youlovethenudge- oh, come on, you love to bully him too

angelicious- TRUTHFULNESS! *has a total blonde moment*

youlovethenudge- omg! your dogs name is total!

fangalator- are you guys high?

youlovethenudge- sorry, blonde moment

igmiester- you people bore me, I'm gonna go build a bomb or something

igmiester has logged off

fangalator has logged off

angelicious- omg! have you heard the friday song

youlovethenudge- RANDOM! (I love random) yes, her voice is so annoying

angelicious- lets sing it!

youlovethenudge- yay-uh

angelicious- *clears throat*

youlovethenudge- (Yeah, Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ark) Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah-ah-ah Yeah, yeah, yeah

angelicious- Seven a.m., waking up in the morning Gotta be fresh, gotta go

downstairs Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal Seein' everything, the time is

goin' Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin' Gotta get down to the bus stop  
Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (My friends)

youlovethenudge-Kickin' in the front seat Sittin' in the back seat Gotta make my

mind up Which seat can I take? It's Friday, Friday Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend

angelicious- this song bores me

youlovethenudge- yeah, its stupid

angelicious has logged off

youlovethenudge has logged off

maximum_fail has logged on

maximum_fail- *reads chat history*

maximum_fail- I really need to start living with some more normal people

maximum_fail has logged off

**Sorry if theres any wonky spacing, my computer got confused so there may have been some line skipping issues. *grumbles to self* I bet JP doesnt have these problems**


	8. immature

**Flock Chat (haha I almost put floxck chat)**

**Disclaimer: Welcome to the idiot convention! How many of you think I'm JP? *all hands raise* Well, duh, YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS! **

2themax has logged on

fangalator has logged on

ignacious has logged on

nudgie! has logged on

gaztastic has logged on

angelicious has logged on

gaztastic- whats up with your name

2themax- I just wanted to try being cliche

nudgie!- interesting... *taps fingers together one at a time in that strange way*

2themax- Nudge! stop being strange

ignacious- Max! stop being strange

2themax- your face is strange!

ignacious- your mom is strange!

2themax- your moms face is strange!

ignacious- I KNOW RIGHT!

angelicious- hahahaha

nudgie!- I hope my moms face isnt strange because what if it is all hideously deformed or... WHAT IF SHE HAS AN EVEN WORSE FASION SENSE THEN MAX!

2themax- *sounding like cat off victorious* you are so mean to me!

fangalator- wow max, never thought you were a true blonde

2themax- :p

ignacious- you are so immature

angelicious- this coming from **ignacious**?

nudgie!- this coming from the girl who stole my screen name ending?

gaztastic- this coming from the girl who freaks out when she doesnt have chocolate?

2themax- this coming from the guy who farts on a regular basis?

gaztastic- :p

2themax- SEE! I'm not the only one who does the tongue-sticky-outy face

nudgie!- Max?

2themax- yeah?

nudgie!- stop happy dancing, he's 8

2themax- and?

ignacious- you're 14

2themax- :p

gaztastic- does anyone else notice that Max talks most on this chatroom, even more then Nudge?

ignacious- *like a scientist who just discovered something voice* SHE DOES!

2themax- you know what, you guys just keep talking, and I'll log off, and then one of you can talk more then me

2themax has logged off

angelicious- lets make it so that she does talk the most and all log off

all- YEAH *does happy dances*

angelicious has logged off

gaztastic- lets talk mean about angel now

angelicious has logged on

angelicious- dont even think about it, seriously, if you think about it, I'll know, and hurt you

angelicious has logged off

gaztastic- and she was already out to get me! *goes and hides in a corner in the fetal position*

gaztastic has logged off

nudgie!- *gulps nervously*

ignacious- *gulps nervously*

fangalator- *shrugs shoulders in indifference* I wasnt going to talk anyway

fangalator has logged off

nudgie!- *flicks off fang*

nudgie! has logged off

ignacious has logged off

sandyapples has logged on

sandyapples- *reads chat history (again)* wow, these kids have some WEIRD conversations when I'm not on... DANG! I STILL TALKED THE MOST!


	9. government bananas

**Im really upset today because my evil teacher (dr logan) made fun of me because I asked how to spell 'fields', I wasn't sure if it was ie or ei. He kept repeating it through the class period, like, when this one guy asked how to spell iriquios, he said F-I-E-L-D-S. **

**Disclaimer: I sure hope JP can spell fields.**

sandyapples has logged on

fangalator has logged on

ignacious has logged on

stayawayfrommychocolate has logged on

gaztastic has logged on

angelicious has logged on

stayawayfrommychocolate- GAZZY! how could you! that hershey bar was mine and everyone knew it, seriously! you dont mess with another persons chocolate

gaztastic- dont I know, the last time you tied me up

stayawayfrommychocolate- and I thought you would have learned your lesson

angelicious- you know, Gazzy, you're just making more and more enemies within the flock

gaztastic- crap I am O.o

sandyapples- Gazzy, I hate those eyes

gaztasic- I am making more enemies! The goverment is going to send its top bananas to come find me!

ignacious- sure they are

gaztastic- shut up PIGnacious, I'm trying to think of escape routes

gaztastic has logged off

sandyapples- something is wrong with that boys mind

stayawayfrommychocolate- I know right? I mean seriously, Gazzy needs to chill out, and stop breathing his fumes for a while

ignacious- you know how he thinks we're all mad at him now

stayawayfrommychocolate- uh huh, uh huh, uh huh uh huh uh huh

angelicious- I like the way you think

sandyapples- so, whats the plan

igancious & angelicious- we dress up some bananas like secret service people, then hang them in his room to freak him out

stayawayfrommychocolate- I like it

fangalator- ...

sandyapples has logged off

fangalator has logged off

ignacious has logged off

stayawayfrommychocolate has logged off

angelicious has logged off

*** later ***

Gazzy POV

I've got to clean up for when the bananas arrive, maybe they wont take me in for questioning then. I need to go get the febreeze.

5 minutes later

Ahh! The bananas are here! Why do they have guns! I'm going to die.

"You'll never take me alive bananas!" I said as I headbutted one.

*** back to the chatroom***

sandyapples has logged on

fangalator has logged on

ignacious has logged on

stayawayfrommychocolate has logged on

angelicious has logged on

ignacious- where's Gazzy

angelicious- in the shower

sandyapples- tee hee

stayawayfrommychocolate- I was going to say tee hee *gets machete and rope*

fangalator- calm yourself, child

angelicious- yay! fang talked!

fangalator- :p

stayawayfrommychocolate- didnt we just have a discusion about the immatureness of this last time with Max

sandyapples- *laughs nervously*

gaztastic has logged on

gaztastic- I hate you guys, now I have to be paranoid about the government bananas again

dr logan has logged on

dr logan- fields is spelled f-i-e-l-d-s

dr logan has logged off

angelicious- ?

ignacious- O.o

gaztastic- HE COULD BE A GOVERNMENT BANANA!

gaztastic has logged off

sandyapples- im writing a letter to jeb saying how much I hate him, im going to sound out the word and can one of you guys tell me how it's spelled... 'hate'

dr logan has logged on

dr logan- fields is spelled f-i-e-l-d-s

dr logan has logged off

stayawayfrommychocolate- he's weird, cause, like, he's whocares1313's history teacher, but he's on our chatroom... still making fun of her from earlier!

whocares1313 has logged on

whocares1313- I know right! he thinks im some major airhead or something (which I am but still) :'(

whocares1313 has logged off

gaztastic has logged on

gaztastic- she could also be a government banana

gaztastic has logged off

fangalator- I've had enough weirdness for one day

fangalator has logged off

sandyapples has logged off

ignacious- whatever, I didnt get that many lines anyway

ignacious has logged off

angelicious- I have plans for you Gazzy, be afraid

angelicious has logged off

stayawayfrommychocolate- poor Gazzy, oh well, OMG! I have Party in the USA stuck in my head

so I put my hands up

playing my song

the butterflies fly away

nodding my head like yeah

moving my hips like yeah

stayawayfrommychocolate has logged off


	10. emo corners

**Okay CheyRainAwesomeness, I may have lost it, but, well, uh... I enjoy being insane?**

**Disclaimer- I am going to do what CheyRain suggested, and JP doesnt even know CheyRain (neither do I o.O)**

sandyapples has logged on

fangums has logged on

iggystien has logged on

nudger has logged on

gasified has logged on

angelica has logged on

nudger- wow fang, like if you take apart your name it would be like fang-gums, which are both part of the mouth! *eyes widen in excitement* even though I know it's supposed to be fang-ums, like how grannies say it

fangums- ?

iggystien- dude you like never talk

fangums- I TALK!

gasified- no, you dont

angelica- agreed

iggystien- agreed

sandyapples- agreed

nudger- agreed

fangums- I so talk, I'll talk all day long, talk talk talk talk talk

sandyapples- wow

gasified- o.O

sandyapples- yay! I saw the name without screaming

fangums- yay! *happy dances* Max has gotten over her phobia!

sandyapples- o.O

sandyapples- yay! I can even type the eyes

nudger- finally Max, now we can all type them without getting beaten up!

fangums- oh yes, uh huh, oh yeah oh yeah uh huh

government_banana has logged on

government_banana- we will take this Fang imposter down!

gasified- GOVERNMENT BANANA!

gasified has logged off

government_banana2 has logged on

government_banana2- clear the area!

sandyapples- but Fang isnt even here right now

fangums- yeah! I'm in the middle of the desert happy dancing, desert only has one r unlike dessert cuz you dont want 2 deserts but you do want 2 desserts! I want dessert!

iggystien- *quickly recovers from imposter fangs outburst* he is in the desert, but not happy dancing, hes hiding in his emo corner

fangums- :p

government_banana- dont worry real members of the flock, we'll take down this defective Fang clone and return the real Fang to you once we get him back from itex

government_banana has logged off

government_banana2 has logged off

angelica- wow, now I understand why Gazzy was so afraid of them

nudger- yeah, they're powerful

sandyapples- AND REAL!

iggystien- OMG! IF THEY'RE REAL EVERYONE GO HIDE IN YOUR EMO CORNERS

fangums- I find that very offensive iggums

agelica- that is SO not the real Fang

fangums- the government bananas are hovering towards me! I am the real Fang! Nooo!

fangums connection has been broken

sandyapples- everyone go hide in your emo corners! but bring your laptops

nudger- *cowers in a random corner scared to death because I am the only member of the flock without an emo corner*

angelica- why do we even have emo corners anyway

iggystien- idk, just thought it would be fun to name one corner in my room my emo corner

gasified has logged on

gasified- are the government bananas gone yet *eyes dart around paranoidly*

sandyapples- yeah, they went to go collect fake Fang

nudger- Fang of nine

angelica- Fang2d2

iggystien- Fang.2

gasified- I just wanted to know if the government bananas were gone

gasified has logged off

sandyapples- OMG! the door downstairs just closed and now there is pounding on my door

iggystien- its the government bananas!

iggystien has logged off

sandyapples- oh, it was just Fang, but hes covered in sweat and missing his shirt (ooh lala)

sandyapples- (this is fang talking) I WAS THE REAL FANG! I WAS JUST TRYING TO PROVE I TALK! THOSE STUPID GOVERNMENT BANANAS ALMOST KILLED ME!

nudger- all of your shouting is bad for your overall health (and my ear health)

angelica- you're one to talk about ear health with all of the talking

nudger- *starts crying in my new emo corner*

angelica- sorry nudge

nudger- at least I got to break in my new emo corner

nudger has logged off

sandyapples- (still fang) those government bananas were so mean to me *cries in Max's emo corner*

angelica- o.O I didnt know Fang was capable of crying

sandyapples- (f-a-n-g) they stole my computer *in between sobs*

sandyapples- *steals computer back from fang* he took my emo corner! *starts crying*

angelica- yeah...

angelica has logged off

sandyapples has logged off


	11. barney theme song

**Im running out of names for the screen names for the flock, so if any of you could tell me a new one or to bring back a fave for any member, just leave a comment or PM me! This time I decided to name the flock after what I thought thier favorite songs would be.**

**Disclaimer- JP never thought of government bananas**

thnks fr th mmrs has logged on

what i've done has logged on

drop it low has logged on

blow has logged on

coming home has logged on

barney theme song has logged on

drop it low- seriously Angel?

barney theme song- what? WHAT IS SO BAD ABOUT THE BARNEY THEME SONG!

drop it low- just forget I ever said anything

barney theme song- you better hope I forget Iggy

coming home- or we could blow you up first

blow- OMG! you just used the word 'blow' in your sentence which is like, my favorite song, like, dont you just love Ke$ha, and like know her songs are slutty but some are really pretty like the harold song

thnks fr th mmrs- I dont ever remember giving you permission to listen to her music

blow- I dont ever remember giving you permission to listen to Liam Rooney

what i've done- who is this Liam Rooney and do I have to kill him?

coming home- o.O

thnks fr th mmrs- NO HARM SHALL COME TO LIAM ROONEY!

drop it low- o.O

barney theme song- I know right?

coming home- shut your little barney loving self up

drop it low- she will hurt you Gazzy

coming home- I have nothing to lose, I'm already on her hit list

barney theme song- YOU WILL DIE! planning time...

barney theme song has logged off

coming home- damn

thnks fr th mmrs- language!

blow- yeah Gazzy, language, omg do you want to learn a language! I want to learn french because that sounds super fun and you could be all... uh... _french words_

drop it low- you sure sound shmancy saying your _french words_

thnks fr th mmrs- be nice to the help

blow- HOW RUDE!

blow has logged off

coming home- why'd you call her the help

thnks fr th mmrs- I dont know, she helps us?

what i've done- it is an insulting phrase

what i've done has logged off

drop it low- back to mr strong and silent I guess

thnks fr th mmrs- my knight in shining armor turned out to be a loser in alluminum foil **(haha I saw that on some profiles)**

drop it low- fang is a loser

coming home- but he doesnt wear alluminum foil, its not black

thnks fr th mmrs has logged off

drop it low has logged off

coming home- bleep blop bloop

coming home- Gazzy bored

barney theme song has logged on

barney theme song- *creepy voice* I'm coming to get you Gazzy, and I have the government bananas

barney theme song has logged off

coming home- *gulp*

coming home has logged off

**credit to songs:**

**thnks fr th mmrs- fall out boy**

**what i've done- linkin park**

**drop it low- ester dean & chris brown**

**blow- ke$ha**

**coming home- diddy- dirty money& skylar grey**

**barney theme song- weird barney people**


	12. frigid

**Thanks to CheyRainAwesomeness, NeonShoelaces, and Anabel123 for giving me name ideas for this chapter and ones to come!**

**Disclaimer- I can do 200 sit ups, can JP, I'm pretty sure not.**

Charging_Off has logged on

SilentNight has logged on

BarneyHunter has logged on

Ilovecommas4talking has logged on

ididnotfart... has logged on

justkeepthinkingthat has logged on

Ilovecommas4talking- OMG MAX! I remember that! Maximum 'charging off' Ride

Charging_Off- curse you whocares1313 for making my name this! *shakes fist angrily at the sky*

BarneyHunter- I'm watching you from the outside of your window, and you look really creepy doing that

Charging_Off- I know ri- wait, why are you outside my window?

BarneyHunter- I never said I was outside your window

ididnotfart...- uh, Iggy, is there something you need to tell us about

justkeepthinkingthat- IGGY! why is your name BarneyHunter!

BarneyHunter- barney sucks

justkeepthinkingthat- *in between sobs* I love you, you love me

ididnotfart...- we're a happy family **(or is it 'great big family'? havent watched that show since I was 5)**

Ilovecommas4talking- with a great big hug and a

Charging_Off- kiss from me to you

SilentNight- wont you say you love me too?

Frigid **(as in Fang and Brigid put together) **has logged on

Frigid- yes, I do love you Fang

SilentNight- o.O

Charging_Off- back off sister! he's mine!

Frigid- he! loves! me!

Charging_Off- Ugh! *charges off*

Charging_Off has logged off

SilentNight- Brigid, uh, how do I tell you this nicely

Ilovecommas4talking- you're a whackjob if you think Fang loves you because you're like, 6 years older and thats alot older, especially in bird years (hehe) and Fang doesnt need a personal stalker he had one back at the school in Virginia and its name was Lissa

justkeepthinkingthat- o.O

ididnotfart...- GO NUDGE!

Frigid- *crying* fine, I'll leave you alone, but Nudge, this isnt over!

Frigid has logged off

Charging_Off has logged on

Charging_Off- *reads chat history* GO NUDGE!

Ilovecommas4talking- thankyou, thankyou *takes a bow*

BarneyHunter- yeah! virtual whupass!

Ilovecommas4talking- thankyou, thankyou *takes another bow*

ididnotfart...- I hate Brigid

justkeepthinkingthat- you mean Frigid? OMG seriously, did you notice how creepy it was that she made a celebrity couple name for her and Fang?

Charging_Off- thats one pretty scary celebrity couple name

Fang- GO TEAM FAX!

BarneyHunter- ?

Ilovecommas4talking- I get it, like Fang+Max

BarneyHunter- you're whipped man

Charging_Off- you're just jealous of our love

SilentNight- :p

Charging_Off- come on Fang, lets go make out in some bushes

Charging_Off has logged off

SilentNight- :p

SilentNight has logged off

ididnotfart...- mental. pictures.

justkeepthinkingthat- actual. mental. pictures. form. Max's. mind.

Ilovecommas4talking- eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww

justkeepthinkingthat- FANG PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!

BarneyHunter- please shut up Angel

justkeepthinkingthat- MAX! WHY DO YOU LIKE FANG WITH HIS SHIRT OFF!

justkeepthinkingthat has logged off

BarneyHunter- your sister has problems

ididnotfart...- what do you expect? most people have problems, and she's in their minds all day

BarneyHunter- TRUTHFULNESS!

BarneyHunter has logged off

Ilovecommas4talking- So Gazzy why do you think Angel listens to peoples thoughts nonstop every day

ididnotfart...- 2 reasons 1) its her freaking power 2) your username says you love commas, why cant you use freaking commas!

ididnotfart... has logged off

Ilovecommas4talking- *sobs in new emo corner*

justkeepthinkingthat has logged on

justkeepthinkingthat- dont worry Nudge, the government bananas are working on a revenge plan for Gazzy as we speak

Ilovecommas4talking- *rubs hands together evilly*

justkeepthikingthat- *rubs hands together evilly*

justkeepthinkingthat has logged off

Ilovecommas4talking has logged off

**R&R? can still use new names for when these run out**


	13. they're coming

**OMG! I'm like... OBBSESED with the song 'I Made It' by Kevin Rudolf and others (dont feel like writing all their names) **

**Disclaimer- JP=special Me=super special... TAKE THAT JP!**

**Special thanks for names to: ****CheyRainAwesomeness, NeonShoelaces, starryeyedwonder96, Fang-and-Max-OWN, and Annabel123**

**Special thanks to ideas for the chapter to: CheyRainAwesomeness**

max_the_epic_leader has logged on

FailedANdforGotten has logged on

PyroChef has logged on

JustinBiebersWife has logged on

copycat has logged on

DevilLovesYou has logged on

PyroChef- how do you know the devil loves me? o.O

DevilLovesYou- he doesnt love you, he loves the computer I typed this on

JustinBiebersWife- and how long have you known this 'devil' *therapist voice*

DevilLovesYou- I am not insane and I do not need a therapist

copycat- anyone notice therapist= the+rapist

max_the_epic_leader- :O

DevilLovesYou- AAAHHH! Nudge wants to rape me!

DevilLovesYou- WHATEVER RAPE MEANS!

PyroChef- *shakes head as if dissapointed* spaz

DevilLovesYou- I am not a spaz! and Nudge, its time to put plan 'ban' into action

DevilLovesYou has logged off

JustinBiebersWife- *rubs hands together evilly*

JustinBiebersWife has logged off

max_the_epic_leader- why is everyone so obsessed with being evil?

FailedANdforGotten- I'm not obsessed with being evil!

max_the_epic_leader- kiss up

FailedANdforGotten- 2 things... 1)that *points to last comment made* is why I never talk, you would call me a kiss up... and 2) this is why my name is FAILED AND FORGOTTEN!

copycat- wow Fang thats...

PyroChef-32 words! I think...

FailedANdforGotten has logged off

copycat- and yes, I am obsessed with being evil

max_the_epic_leader- wowzez

copycat- GOVERNMENT BANANAS!

copycat's connection has been broken

******************in Gazzys room after comment**************************

Gazzy POV

I nervously looked around my room, and saw no escape routes. One evil banana was crawling through the window and another came through the door. I saw their walkie talkie diguised lasers and gripped the desk, staying absoluetly still.

_Maybe if I stay still, they cant see me._

The one by the door turned on the light (I was chatting in the dark) and I saw its grotesque banana face.

I shuddered. _Bananas from the government. Bananas sent to get you!_

I pulled out my hidden samuri sword **(OMG! I just got one of those for my birthday, TODAY! Congrats Gazzy, they're awesome, right!) **and held it in their line of sight. "Just back away and dont use your evil banana powers on me, and we'll all be good."

The one by the window held up the walkie talkie laser. I threw the sword at it, but it just dodged it.

_DAMN YOU BANANA POWERS!_

The force from throwing the sword threw me backward onto my bed. The bananas stood over me like yellowness of evil.

"BOO!" evil banana one screamed.

I screamed in response.

They started laughing and started... pulling off their heads?

_Angel and Nudge!_

They started laughing and ran out the room like their lives depended on it. And I had a mini-bomb in my pocket, too. I should have threw it at one of them.

******************meanwhile, on chat******************

PyroChef- well, I wonder if the bananas paid Gazzy a visit?

max_the_epic_leader- yeah

PyroChef- I hear screaming and laughing... and now swearing

max_the_epic_leader- you bore me

max_the_epic_leader has logged off

PyroChef- la-di-da

PyroChef- someone should log on

DevilLovesYou has logged on

JustinBiebersWife has logged on

PyroChef- thankyou God! my prayers have been answered!

DevilLovesYou- God had nothing to do with it *evil smile*

PyroChef- *cowers in fear in emo corner*

JustinBiebersWife- Angel, why do you have to be the child of the devil?

DevilLovesYou- I'm not his child, just his servant... and if I was his daughter, that would make you _like _his daughter since we're like sisters

copycat has logged on

copycat- I hate you guys, and Angel, we have different dads, apparently, cause your dad is the devil!

copycat has logged off

PyroChef- I dont even know what happened

PyroChef has logged off

DevilLovesYou- well, at least I got my revenge

JustinBiebersWife- yeah, like, seriously, gazzy had it coming to him for insulting you so many times and-

DevilLovesYou- Nudge, stop ranting

what_CHU_looking_at has logged on

DevilLovesYou- who are you?

what_CHU_looking_at- apparently, I'm your father

JustinBiebersWife- o.O

what_CHU_looking_at- jk jk jk (lol) its mr chu silly

JustinBiebersWife- o.O

JustinBiebersWife has logged off

DevilLovesYou- hey hey hey, wazzup you

what_CHU_looking_at- nothin much girlfriend

DevilLovesYou- this is creeping me out

DevilLovesYou has logged off

what_CHU_looking_at- :'(

what_CHU_looking_at has logged off


	14. pokemon

**Sorry its been a few days, lack of random and crazy feelings... okay, its called partying over spring break**

**Disclaimer- JP was probably writing over spring break**

**Special thanks- NeonShoelaces (ideas for names and for them to be pokemon) TheCatWithTheHat (just a random comment im going to use in this chapter)**

dragonitefierce has logged on

Umbreon_rocks has logged on

Zubat-is-a-bat has logged on

OshawottIScoolio has logged on

squirtle4me has logged on

9tails has logged on

dragonitefirece- hey hey hey

Umbreon_rocks- yo

Zubat-is-a-bat- *builds bomb*

OshwattISCoolio- I am so excited we have these pokemon names I mean seriously I love the new pokemon black and white versions sooo fun and...

squirtle4me- *farts*

9tails- I SHALL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

dragonitefierce- Angel, uh, just... no

Zubat-is-a-bat- dont crush her hopes and dreams!

dragonitefierce- they are psycotic hopes and dreams

Zubat-is-a-bat- there you go again

squirtle4me- Iggy, do we have to take you to the therapist again?

Zubat-is-a-bat- NNNOOO! not the rapist

9tails- yep, he needs a therapist

OshwattIScoolio- you know how they have alcohalics anonymous? they should have that for people who need therapy because then they can therap each other and know they are with their own kind

Zubat-is-a-bat- and what exactly is my kind? o.O

Umbreon_rocks- your kind are the freaks in every way humanly (and in your case not humanly) possible

Umbreon_rocks has logged off

dragonitefierce- FANGLES!

dragonitefierce has logged off

squirtle4me- dont worry, I dont think you're a freak

Zubat-is-a-bat- thats cause you're freakier than me!

OshwattIScoolio- Iggy just calm yourself you just need to find your inner peace

9tails- Gazzy just found his inner peas

squirtle4me- haha *laughs nervously*

OshwattIScoolio- I can smell it from here! Gazzy! beepin apoligize!

squirtle4me- I SHALL NEVER APOLIGIZE!

squirtle4me has logged off and started flying to the Mexican border

Zubat-is-a-bat- see, I told you he was more of a freak than me

9tails- I dont know, I think you're tied

Zubat-is-a-bat- must you insult me

9tails- I just want you to log off, so me and Nudge can talk to our new special friend

Zubat-is-a-bat- well now I want to stay on and meet this 'special friend'

OshwattIScoolio has logged off

9tails- clever Nudge

Zubat-is-a-bat- wait, what i-

Zubat-is-a-bat's connection has been broken

OshwattIScoolio has logged on

OshwattIScoolio- and THAT is how you take care of an annoying idiot *blows top of pointer finger like people do with their guns when they shoot someone*

9tails- :p

Mr_mime has logged on

Mr_mime- *hides in emo corner*

OshwattIScoolio- Okay Ange, phase 2 of Operation Government Bananas is in action rendezvous at Chu's emo corner

9tails- roger that

9tails has logged off

Mr_mime has logged off

OhwattIScoolio- NUDGE NUDGE!

OshwattIScoolio has logged off


	15. random, very much so

**Wazzup, wazzup my people?**

**Disclaimer- I am not JP therefore I cannot own any of the characters in or associated with the Maximum Ride books (all in a british accent)**

**Special thanks to- NoenShoelaces, starryeyedwonder96, GothPandaLovesFang, and Xx-ThisSucks-xX (names)**

**Special thanks to- TheCatWithTheHat for another random comment that I'm going to use**

I3Fnick has logged on

maxs-emo-corner has logged on

TIGERBLOOD has logged on

winkwinkNudgeNudge has logged on

Ivilldestroy has logged on

AllNerdyGirlsEatLollipops has logged on

I3Fnick- whats up with the all caps in some of your guy's names

TIGERBLOOD- it looks more badass that way

Ivilldestroy- IGGY! watch your f***ing language!

I3Fnick- Gazzy!

winkwinkNUDGENUDGE- all caps are the most amazing thing in the world

AllNerdyGirlsEatLollipops- no they arent, lollipops are

winkwinkNUDGENUDGE- shut up!

AllNerdyGirlsEatLollipops- :p

TIGERBLOOD- shut up!

AllNerdyGirlsEatLollipops- :p I WIN! I WIN! *does happy dance*

I3Fnick- Angel, I told you no mind controlling, go to your room

AllNerdyGirlsEatLollipops- Im in my room!

I3Fnick- then get off the chat room!

AllNerdyGirlsEatLollipops- *does super mind control to make you let me stay on chat room*

I3Fnick- ANGEL!

AllNerdyGirlsEatLollipops has logged off

Ivildestroy- the... government... bananas... are... EVERYWHERE!

TIGERBLOOD- what are you going on about this time

Ivilldestroy- they visited me again last night

maxs-emo-corner- thats our cue!

I3Fnick- yay!

maxs-emo-corner has logged off

I3Fnick has logged off

winkwinkNUDGENUDGE- OMG you guys why would Max kick Angel off do you know? I lurve Angel she's my bestie but Iggy I love you even more... CRAP WHY'D I WRITE THAT... CRAP WHY IS MY BACKSPACE BROKEN!

TIGERBLOOD- gulp

TIGERBLOOD has logged off

winkwinkNUDGENUDGE- wait! Iggy! come back! I love you!

winkwinkNUDGENUDGE has logged off

TIGERBLOOD has logged on

TIGERBLOOD- Gazzifer, is she gone

Ivilldestroy- yeah, shes gone

TIGERBLOOD- yes! my amazingly awesome plan worked!

Ivilldestroy- uh, Iggy, I hear a disturbance in Mr. Chu's emo corner

TIGERBLOOD- why do you know where that is?

Ivilldestroy- IGGY! THE GOVERNMENT BANANAS ARE ATTACKING ANGEL AND NUDGE IN MR CHUS EMO CORNER!

TIGERBLOOD- oh s**t

TIGERBLOOD has logged off

Ivilldestroy has logged off

I3Fnick has logged on

maxs-emo-corner has logged on

maxs-emo-corner- that was fun Max

I3Fnick- totally, the government banana look really suits you

I3Fnick has logged off

maxs-emo-corner- Im awesome! Im awesome! *does awesome happy dance* I LOOK AWESOME IN A BANANA SUIT

maxs-emo-corner- YEAH BABY!

maxs-emo-corner- and that embarrasing is why I never talk

maxs-emo-corner has logged off


	16. awkward banjo music

**Sorry it's been so long... man, time flies**

**Disclaimer- JP meets the deadlines he gives himself (this was meant to be up like 5 days ago)**

**Special thanks- *Flock names*: The Epical Artist, NeonShoelaces, Xx-ThisSucks-xX, and GothPandaLovesFang... *Story ideas*: TheCatWithTheHat, Xx-ThisSucks-xX**

MegaAwesomeXanthippe has logged on

FANG2D2 has logged on

BOMBbro has logged on

Fasionudgesta has logged on

StinkMaster has logged on

Not_Evil_Angellic has logged on

BOMBbro- wehiruawehiuqwhiQ!

Fasionudgesta- Max, what does your name mean?

MegaAwesomeXanthippe- mega awesome ill-tempered woman

Not_Evil_Angellic- creative, impressive, big vocabulary

StinkMaster- and the fact that its true

MegaAwesomeXanthippe- hey! *punches Gazzy in the arm*

StinkMaster- what the heck did you do that for Max! *rubs arm in a 'that was so hurtful!' gesture*

BOMBbro- gwefeuafkjjo

Fasionudgesta- Iggy! if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing... did you ever notice that people should never say that? tecnically, they're saying that you are mean, and that could hurt someones feelings, so they're being mean

BOMBbro- whdfq2uwhdiqe;

FANG2D2- Ange, could you see whats going on in his head

Not_Evil_Angellic- I already know that the things going on in his head are gross

MegaAwesomeXanthippe- JUST DO IT!

StinkMaster- NIKE!

Not_Evil_Angellic- *reads the mind of Iggy-stien* he cant see what is going on because the computer background is not white

Fasionudgesta- I'll change it even though I really like the blue backround color because Iggy realy deserves to be able to chat and... yeah... I'll just change the background color now

Fasionudgesta has logged off

MegaAwesomeXanthippe- so why didnt Iggy just yell to us in the house about it?

Not_Evil_Angellic- Fang left him lost in the woods and he cant fly out because the trees have a thick canopy on top

FANG2D2- he was talking my ear off!

MegaAwesomeXanthippe- you may want to run now

FANG2D2 has logged off

***screen magically turns white***

Fasionudgesta has logged on

BOMBbro- yay! I can see!... Max, arent you going to chase Fang?

MegaAwesomeXanthippe- no, I only did that for giggles

Fasionudgesta- you guys owe me for this... I know! we should play truth or dare!

StinkMaster- ew

Fasionudgesta- *in greek god voice* we shall play truth or dare!

Fasionudgesta- ... wait... wheres Fang?

Not_Evil_Angellic- he logged off

Fasionudgesta- I must fix this!

FANG2D2 has logged on

Fasionudgesta- yayfulness

FANG2D2- *grunts at other peoples joy*

BOMBbro- Fangles, truth or dare

FANG2D2- Max, I told you not to tell them about the nickname you use when we're making out!

StinkMaster- O.O

MegaAwesomeXanthippe has logged off

Not_Evil_Angellic- Fang picks truth

BOMBbro- have you kissed a girl other than Lissa or Max

FANG2D2- I kissed that 50 year old lady at the check out counter in walmart to get free prune juice

StinkMaster- aw, did you share the prune juice with her

FANG2D2- THE PRUNE JUICE IS MINE!

FANG2D2 has logged off

Fasionudgesta- since Fang logged off its my turn to ask a truth or dare... so... Iggy?

BOMBbro- truth since I cant do a dare in the middle of the freaking forest

Fasionudgesta- do you have an undying love for me

*** 2 awkward minutes pass with noone saying anything***

Not_Evil_Angellic- *plays banjo music to fill awkward silence*

BOMBbro has logged off (and started shaking in the fetal position over what Nudge asked)

StinkMaster has logged off

Fasionudgesta- why banjo music?

Not_Evil_Angellic- why ask that question? the banjo is the closest instrument to me and we needed a space filler

Fasionudgesta- I cant even hear the banjo through the computer

Not_Evil_Angellic- *dumbstruck for not thinking of that* well... on a different note... we should force Iggy to admit his undying love for you

Fasionudgesta- after that can we eat some of those fake bananas dressed up as government workers that we used to scare Gazzy?

Not_Evil_Angellic- sure thing

Fasionudgesta has logged off

Not_Evil_Angellic has logged off

BOMBbro has logged on

BOMBbro- *reads chat history* those little !$&*%#!

StinkMaster has logged on

StinkMaster- *reads chat history* wait... hold on... all those ninja movies learning to defend myself for NOTHING!

BOMBbro- are you thinking what I'm thinking?

StinkMaster- depends on what you're thinking, but I think I am. lets get them

StinkMaster has logged off

BOMBbro- uh, I'm still trapped in a forest, but *talks to imaginary Gazzy* you can go get them if you want to...

BOMBbro has logged off


	17. will they die?

**New flock chat! *dances to the Gods***

**Disclaimer- JP would never write anything as stupid as this**

**Special thanks- ****Xx-ThisSucks-xX, The Epical Artist, Annabel123**

chocochipPWNS has logged on

ninjaboy has logged on

ChefIggy has logged on

ShutUpAndListen has logged on

AtomicFarts has logged on

LostMyHalo has logged on

ShutUpAndListen- hey Max I love your name! I mean your moms chocolate chip cookies are the best things that have ever graced my mouth and

ChefIggy- Nudge

ShutUpAndListen- SHUT UP AND LISTEN!

AtomicFarts- graced your mouth?

ShutUpAndListen- I have been working on my vocabulary since we started going to school and my teachers said my 'vocab' sucked and I wasnt speaking proper english and I was all 'shut up teachers! vocab isnt proper vocab either and you're not cool so dont speak your lame slang' but on the outside I was all 'just smile, nod and dont claw their eyes out'

chocochipPWNS- wow Nudge, the 'ShutUpAndListen is typing' has been going for like, 2 minutes

ShutUpAndListen- I'm special

AtomicFarts- special ed

ShutUpAndListen- THE GOVERNMENT BANANAS WILL GET YOU!

AtomicFarts- I know that was you

LostMyHalo- oh no! there are witnesses! Nudge, time to break out the good ole missile launcher

ShutUpAndListen- *gulps nervously* its come to that

LostMyHalo- si, mi hermana

LostMyHalo has logged off

ShutUpAndListen- I will always love you Iggy!

ShutUpAndListen has logged off

ninjaboy- man, shes whipped

LostMyHalo has logged on

LostMyHalo- Im sorry you all have to die

LostMyHalo has logged off

ChefIggy- oh no! time for preparation H!

AtomicFarts- no, if Im dying, I want to be able to fart

ChefIggy- let me rephrase that, PLAN H!

chocochipPWNS- anything but that

AtomicFarts- am I the only one lost here

ninjaboy- yes, but if you want to I'll act like Im lost to *puts stupid face on, lets mouth hang open, and says 'derr'*

AtomicFarts- thanks Fang, I feel alot better

ninjaboy- anything to help

AtomicFarts- SARCASM!

ninjaboy- HURTFUL!

ChefIggy- Fang, why are you talking

ninjaboy- if were about to die, Im going to say all the words I never got to

ChefIggy- we wont die with plan H

ninjaboy- well if that doesnt work... I LOVE YOU WITH MY DEEPEST SOUL-FUL-NESS MAX! *hides in emo corner*

ninjaboy has logged off

AtomicFarts- okay, so whats plan H

ChefIggy- we all have to... *builds suspense*... HIDE IN OUR EMO CORNERS! *hides in emo corner*

ChefIggy has logged off

AtomicFarts- GOODBYE WORLD! *hides in emo corner*

AtomicFarts has logged off

chocochipPWNS- I LUFFLES YOU TO FANG! *hides in emo corner*

chocochipPWNS has logged off

_missle launcher sounds are heard in the distance_

**So, should they all die?**


	18. a little figgy

**Next Flock Chat! God, how long am I going to keep writing this story?**

**Disclaimer- I am currently: writing this, eating watermelon, and listening to Move Along by the All American Rejects... JP is currently: either writing a book or golfing, something like that...**

**Screen Names- CheyRainAwesomeness, TheCatWithTheHat, Anabel123, Iggyz girl 4 life, and NeonShoelaces**

**Chapter ideas- Iggyz girl 4 life, TheCatWithTheHat, and MMMEEE!**

Nudge POV

I looked down at the controls on the missile launcher, confused that it didnt come with instructions. I had to make this a good shot, Gazzy used all of the other missiles so there was only one left. "Hurry up," Angel hissed at me. "There can be no government banana witnesses!"

I pushed a button and a missile launched, hitting the basement, making the house colaspse and debri hit us.

*an ambulance ride, a few treatments, and enough time for doctor Martinez to bring them their laptops later*

Max-HIH-mum has logged on

fangles has logged on

figgy4ever has logged on

drama_queen has logged on

RockStarFromMars has logged on

All-Power-One has logged on

RockStarFromMars- this is so cool! who would have thought my missile launcher could do that much damage?

All- *raise hands*

fangles- rrg, what is up with my name Max?

Max-HIH-mum- you, love it, dont you?

fangles- I HATE IT!

Max-HIH-mum- *goes and cries in emo corner*... not really though, you know, cause were all in hospital beds... NUDGE, ANGEL!

drama_queen- yes?

All-Powerful-One- what do you want

fangles- LETS ALL FOCUS ON MY ISSUE! MY... NAME... IS... FANGLES!

figgy4ever- nut up or shut up

drama_queen- whats a figgy anyway? I hate figs, but, I love fig newtons... I mean, I could eat fig newtons all day! *calls nurse into room* "Get me some fig newtons, stat!"

Max-HIH-mum- nice dialogue

All-Powerful-One- no, she really said that, I would know cause Im sitting in the hospital bed next to her

RockStarFromMars- o.O

fangles- stop getting off topic! this is my precious name that was supposed to be JustPlainFang and is now fangles! *makes out with Iggy to spite Max*

Max-HIH-mum- o.O your not serious, right?

figgy4ever- hes serious, and **that **is figgy

Max-HIH-mum- no, **that **is sick *runs away crying*

Max-HIH-mum has logged off

fangles- no, Max, baby! I just wanted to get back at you

drama_queen- now that I know what a figgy is, I dont love it anymore, you broke my heart Iggy!

drama_queen has logged off

RockStarFromMars- you know, if you take a 'n' out of Fang in JustPlainFang, you have JustPlainFag

fangles- eff you!

RockStarFromMars- you probably want to!

fangles has logged off

All-Powerful-One- so, why is your name figgy4ever

figgy4ever- I was dared by a crazed figgy fangirl! you know I never pass up a dare!

RockStarFromMars- well, this could make things awkward between you and Nudge for a while

figgy4ever- crap! Nudge!

RockStarFromMars- yeah, Nudge, you know, curly brown hair, mocha skin, ect.

figgy4ever- first of all, I dont, Im blind, secondly, I LIKE NUDGE

All-Powerful-One- finally!

drama_queen has logged on

drama_queen- Im so glad to hear you say that! I thought you were gay and would never love me! lightbulb! lets tour the world, all ending in Vegas, yeah, Vegas, I like the idea

figgy4ever- *gasps* foriegn stippers! **(idea from diary of a lovesick mutant)**

drama_queen- as long as I get my male strippers, Im good

All-Powerful-One- this is awkward

RockStarFromMars- I agree

All-Powerful-One has logged off

RockStarFromMars has logged off

figgy4ever- what, what is so awkward that we both enjoy strippers?

drama_queen- I dont know, but okay, well start with Forks, Washington and... OMG why cant it be like, Spoons, Washington, why do they have to discriminate against every eating utensil except forks? whats so good about forks... other that for poking people... what do you think Iggy

figgy4ever has logged off

drama_queeen- fine, you plan our trip then *sticks out tongue*

drama_queen has logged off


	19. offense taken

**Oh yes! New Flock Chat!**

**Disclaimer- I am currently: listening to fences by paramore and typing on wordpad JP is probably currently: sipping margaritas and typing under a fancy government program**

**Special thanks- names: angel on wings, NeonShoelaces, CheyRainAwesomeness, GothPandaLovesFang, and Xx-ThisSucks-xX**

**story ideas: TheCatWithTheHat **

Follow-the-leader has logged on

Grinch_emo has logged on

MyAwesomenessBlindsU has logged on

Nudge u in the gut if you dont give me my chocolate! has logged on

ProCheeseCutter has logged on

My-horns-keep-the-halo-above-me has logged on

MyAwesomenessBlindsU- gosh Nudge, were you PMSing when you came up with your name

Follow-the-leader- Iggy, that is not something you are supposed to ask a girl

ProCheeseCutter- what is PMS

Nudge u in the gut if you dont give me my chocolate!- SHUT UP GAZZY! no one wants to ralk to you and honestly, in this group you are the weak link and the first person we would kick out if we had to so you might just want to keep your fat lips from opening

MyAwesomenessBlindsU- its PMS

My-horns-keep-the-halo-above-me- Nudge you are so mean to Gazzy

Nudge u in the gut if you dont give me my chocolate!- HELLO! it was your idea to make up the government banana costumes and control that seamstress to sew the costumes to perfection! which was a total waste since they were lost in the rubble! I can never get a break...

Nudge u in the gut if you dont give me my chocolate! has logged off

Grinch_emo- :O

MyAwesomenessBlindsU- Fang, why are you screaming

Grinch_emo- ...

MyAwesomenessBlindsYou- what, so now you dont want to talk to us

Follow-the-leader- yeah Fang, enlighten us

Grinch_emo- ...

My-horns-keep-the-halo-above-me- what does enlighten mean

Grinch_emo- we really need to kick the little kids out of this chatroom, the ones who dont know what words like PMS and elaborate mean

MyAwesomenessBlindsU- o.O

Follow-the-leader- o.O

ProCheeseCutter- Fang, if youre trying to say something just say it

My-horns-keep-the-halo-above-me- yeah Fang

Grinch_emo- I did say it, you guys should leave the chatroom

Follow-the-leader- Fang? do you think were going to die again, cause were in a hospital and I dont think anyone will be attacking us anytime soon

Grinch_emo- two things:

1) erasers could break in and kill us at anytime

2) I have realized I like talking

Follow-the-leader- NOOO! I like you dark, sexy, and brooding! (at least all of the ff stories say so)

Follow-the-leader has logged off

MyAwesomenessBlindsU- then why wouldnt you talk

Grinch_emo- to piss you off

ProCheeseCutter- gosh Fang, you can be so pissy

Grinch_emo- do you hear that too? I hear a faint buzzing noise from one of the two people that SHOULDNT BE ON THIS CHATROOM!

My-horns-keep-the-halo-above-me- is that really the way it has to be

Grinch_emo- YES IT IS

My-horns-keep-the-halo-above-me- fine Fang, but just remember: my horns keep the halo above me

My-horns-keep-the-halo-above-me has logged off

ProCheeseCutter- oh yeah, she has HORNS! like, devil HORNS! shes going to get you with her special devil HORNS!

ProCheeseCutter has logged off

MyAwesomenessBlindsU- you had three lines before I even had this one... ITS A NEW RECORD!

Grich_emo- Im amazing!

...

...

...

Grinch_emo- awkwardness

Grinch_emo has logged off

MyAwesomenessBlindsYou has logged off

Nudge u if you dont give me my chocolate! has logged on

My-horns-keep-the-halo-above-me has logged on

My-horns-keep-the-halo-above-me- you know Nudge, youre a great over-the-internet actress

Nudge u if you dont give me my chocolate!- you know what I said I couldnt talk to you about through the curtain? my gov. banana suit survived

My-horns-keep-the-halo-above-me- no hizzle! so did mine! I was going to *rubs hands together evilly and speaks like a killer for next three words* _take care of _Fang, but now we must prank Gazzy

Nudge u if you dont give me my chocolate!- I'll get my banana suit on (mwahahaha)

Nudge u if you dont give me my chocolate! has logged off

My-horns-keep-the-halo-above-me has logged off

Angel POV

We crept into Gazzy's two-person room (well as much as you can creep on crutches), and the other side was conveniently onoccupied.

I could hear his thoughts blasting in my head. _What does PMS meen and why does it make people mean? Maye _Fang _has PMS and thats why he was being so rude._

I cleared my throaght and Nudge stood next to me looking like the backup government banana that all government bananas need in case they get in an accident... its like the buddy system. "Gazzifer Nolastname, we have realized that you know about the existence of government bananas and set a trp with your SuperSonicBananaPeeler. HQ has recovered and we were sent to take you down with our Banana Crutches that are officially issued by the government."

I had more to my shpiel but Gazzy hightailed it out of that room like other people usually do when he farts.

All in a days work for your typical government banana.


	20. banana cream pie is a federal crime

**New Flock Chat! gosh... how long am I going to write these?**

**Disclaimer- I am in my teens, JP is in his... sixties?**

**Special thanks: Names- Thunder48, Xx-ThisSucks-xX, NeonShoelaces, Fang-and-Max-OWN, and CheyRainAwesomeness... Ideas- TheCatWithTheHat**

barbies_friend has logged on

ThoughtFull has logged on

barbies_friend- dang! Gazzy ran away before we could finish!

ThoughtFull- ugh! I know right!

barbies_friend- whatever, it was getting old anyway

ThoughtFull- oh! I know! lets get Max and Fang!

barbies_friend- this will be fffuuunnn *erases chat history*

barbies_friend has logged off

ThoughtFull has logged off

PersonalFANGirl has logged on

ToothFairy has logged on

I-Blind-You has logged on

GovBananaHater has logged on

PersonalFANGirl- hmm, I wonder where Nudge and Angel are

I-Blind-You- Fang probably left them in the middle of the freaking WOODS!

ToothFairy- it was a harmless prank, get over it

GovBananaHater- yeah, all the government banana pranks on me have been much worse

I-Blind-You- you know there are actually real government bananas, right?

GovBananaHater- stop trying to psyke me out

ToothFairy- hes serious, the attacked me in the desert when they thought I wasnt the real Fang

GovBananaHater- *gulp*

PersonalFANGirl- yeah, you should be gulping, the government bananas are (obviously) trained by the government

ToothFairy- them and their stupid stun guns

I-Blind-You- your name will probably make them angry

GovBananaHater- *gulps again*

BananaCreamPieIsAFederalCRIME! has logged on

BananaCreamPieIsAFederalCRIME!- *scans names*... GovBananaHater, we are coming for you!

GovBananaHater- I know thats you either Nudge or Angel

barbies_friend has logged on

ThoughtFull has logged on

GovBananaHater- wait, if you guys just logged on then... *points a shaky finger at the username that must not be named* THATS AN ACTUAL GOVERNMENT BANANA! HES GOING TO TAKE ME TO THE GOVERNMENT HOLDING CHAMBER WHERE THEY PUT THE CAPTURED SO THEY CAN MAKE THEM WHERE GROSS BANANA MASKS *hides in designated emo corner*

GovBananaHater has logged off

BananaCreamPieIsAFederalCRIME!- my job just got a whole lot more fun

BananaCreamPieIsAFederalCRIME! has logged off

barbies_friend- hey guys, I thought we were all supposed to log on now

ThoughtFull- wait, I just got a text, nope, they changed it to 5 minutes before now

PersonalFANGirl- tired of 3G speeds? switch to AT&T, the worlds fastest 4G network

I-Blind-You- WTF?

PersonalFANGirl- I took a job advertising for AT&T

ToothFairy- NO! I advertise for TMobile!

PersonalFANGirl- Im sorry Fang, if thats the truth, you are the enemy, I cant be with you anymore

ToothFairy- but Max

PersonalFANGirl- dont talk, youll only make this harder

PersonalFANGirl has logged off

ThoughtFull- wow, we broke them up without doing anything!

barbies_friend- yayfullness!

ThoughtFull has logged off

barbies_friend has logged off

ToothFairy- this is their doing! *growls in anger*

ToothFairy has logged off

I-Blind-You- wowzez... DRAMA

I-Blind-You has logged off


	21. the constitution

**Thankyou all! I luffles you! I also luffes Ariana Grande (listening to her on youtube right now.. If I Ain't Got You)**

**Special Thanks: Names- Xx-ThisSucks-xX, CheyRainAwesomeness, MMMEEE!... Story Ideas- TheCatWithTheHat... MMMEEE!**

TheDarkSideBetterHaveCookies has logged on

Your_Therapist has logged on

TheDarkSideBetterHaveCookies- thanks for logging on with me ten minutes before we were organized to get on this chatroom, I need some counciling

Your_Therapist- you're welcome

...

...

...

Your_Therapist- uh, Max, whats going on?

TheDarkSideBetterHaveCookies- sorry, your name is creeping me out because it could be changed to Your_The_Rapist

Your_Therapist- sure, give me a minute

Your_Therapist has logged off

TheDarkSideBetterHaveCookies- haha I want cookies

- give me cookies bitch! *pulls out a lighsaber and slices imaginary person's head off*

Your_Shrink has logged on

Your_Shrink- *reads chat history* well, we'll work on your issues after we work on your Fang issues

TheDarkSideBetterHaveCookies- ISSUES *waves arms in front of body and says issues in a weird voice*... FANG! :(

Your_Shrink- okay, so... *recovers from Max's outburst* Fang, what is your problem with him?

TheDarkSideBetterHaveCookies- well, I now work for AT&T so I can pay the food bills and I told Fang that my job paid for what we needed, and then he got that job with TMobile! The enemy! Our greatest rival except verizon! Now we must be ENEMYS! It is in ze contitucion!

Your_Shrink- uh, was that last sentence supposed to be French-sounding

TheDarkSideBetterHaveCookies-yeah

Your_Shrink- uh... ok... well, anyway, about 'ze contitucion' *whips out the constitution*

TheDarkSideBetterHaveCookies- dont enforce the idea that I cant be with Fang *cries in emo corner*

Your_Shrink- people with therapists/shrinks dont have emo corners

TheDarkSideBetterHaveCookies- THAT JUST PROVES HOW BAD A SHRINK YOU ARE! YOU MADE ME CRY *cries in emo corner some more*

Your_Shrink- SHUT UP! I am reading the (original) constitution right now to check up on what you said about you and Fang not being together

TheDarkSideBetterHaveCookies- FANG! I MISS YOU! I HAVE TO TALK TO THIS FREAKY RAPIST! *blows nose into Total*

Your_Shrink- You... are an idiot, thats not in the constitution

TheDarkSideBetterHaveCookies- so *sniffle* I _can _be with Fang?

Your_Shrink- yeah... you are a freak

Your _Shrink has logged off

TheDarkSideBetterHaveCookies- yayfullness!

NotFergaliciousFangalicious has logged on

SeeNoEvil has logged on

Anti-Silence has logged on

Gas...Mask has logged on

Angel_for_Hades has logged on

Anti-Silence- whats so 'yayfullness', I dont feel like reading your whole conversation with this so called 'shrink'

TheDarkSideBetterHaveCookies- me and Fangles can still be together! its not written in the constitution!

SeeNoEvil- whats not written in the constitution?

Angel_for_Hades- no! Hades (and me) dont want Max and Fang to be together! Hades said he'd send a guy named Dylan in the next week if I could just keep them apart! :'(

Angel_for_Hades has logged off

NotFergaliciousFangalicious- ?

Angel_for_Hades has logged on

Angel_for_Hades- GO TEAM FANGEL!

Angel_for_Hades has logged off

TheDarkSideBetterHaveCookies- uh, whats team Fangel?

SeeNoEvil- if my calculations are correct it is... FANG+ANGEL, celebrity pairing name, such as Brangelina/Fax

Gas...Mask- FANG! how could you make my little sis fall in love you! now shes heartbroken

TheDarkSideBetterHaveCookies- *looks out window of room* Dylans coming up the driveway... HES SMEXY!

NotFergaliciousFangalicious- NO MAX! stay away from his hotness! I will rescue from the hansomeness that is Dylan!

NotFergaliciousFangalicious has logged off

TheDarkSideBetterHaveCookies- he just came in my room, hes not as hot as he looked from outside, and hes in my personal space reading my message... false alarm on hot guys, Fang and Iggy are still the only hot guys!

SeeNoEvil- oh yeah, Im hot

Anti-Silence- oh yes you are *purrs*

Anti-Silence has logged off

TheDarkSideBetterHaveCookies- (this is Dylan) I am totally hot and perfect for Max

TheDarkSideBetterHaveCookies- no, and no, I need to find Angel and beat her up for crushing on my man

TheDarkSideBetterHaveCookies has logged off

SeeNoEvil- so I guess we're the only ones left Gazzy, what do you think of Nudge liking me

Gas...Mask- shes totally hot, I would definetly date her

SeeNoEvil- ?

Gas...Mask- you know, if I were you

SeeNoEvil- sure...

SeeNoEvil has logged off

Gas...Mask- oh yeah, Nudge is totally sexy

Gas...Mask- and she could log on at any moment! crapola!

Gas...Mask- I need to get off this chat so another flock member doesnt get on and see this!

Gas...Mask- why am I talking to myself?

Gas...Mask- RIGHT! GET OFF THE CHATROOM!

Gas...Mask has (finally) logged off


	22. fights!

**This is the freaking 22nd chapter of this, how much longer will this madness go on?**

**Special thanks to NeonShoelaces, Xx-ThisSucks-xX, and GothPandaLovesFang for names. Special thanks to 12BeautifulWings (TheCatWithTheHat) and angel on wings for story ideas.**

Albert_the_FROG has logged on

BiteMe has logged on

Pyro_2.0 has logged on

RambleIsMyMiddleName has logged on

MyLITTLEsisterIScrazy has logged on

I_aM_hOrNy has logged on

Pyro_2.0- uh, Angel, what up with your name?

I_aM_hOrNy- well, devils have horns, so I am horny

Pyro_2.0- Max makes Fang horny

BiteMe- ! DUDE! respect the bro code! I told you to never tell Max about that

Albert_the_FROG- hahahahahaha... you're stupid 3

BiteMe- :'(

Albert_the_FROG- I luffles you though!

BiteMe- yay!

Pyro_2.0- you know you else Max gets horny? Dylan :O

Albert_the_FROG- ew, hes not even sexy

BiteMe- thats it! Dylan is going down!

BiteMe has logged off

I_aM_hOrNy- what is horny if its so funny

Pyro_2.0- hahaha *laughs until eyes fall out of head*

Pyro_2.0 has logged off

MyLITTLEsisterIScrazy- you guys have been typing and responding so fast we havent gotten a word in the converrsation!

Albert_the_FROG- crap! Fang and Dylan are fighting outside!

Albert_the_FROG has logged off

RambleIsMyMiddleName- you guys! Max just joined the fight!

MyLITTLEsisterIScrazy- yeah! fang just sucker punched Dylan and he fell down

I_aM_hOrNy- Max just did a piledriver on Dylan! Whoot whoot!

RambleIsMyMiddleName- I thought you were team Fangel?

I_aM_hOrNy- nope, now I'm team Dangel! hes smexy!

MyLITTLEsisterIScrazy- what is smexy?

I_aM_hOrNy- sexy mexican

MyLITTLEsisterIScrazy- but... Dylans not mexican

I_aM_hOrNy- *abruptly changes the sublect* your screen name is very offensive

RambleIsMyMiddleName- we could sit here and argue about sexy mexicans, or we could go watch a rocking fight!

MyLITTLEsisterIScrazy has logged off

I_aM_hOrNy has logged off

RambleIsMyMiddleName has logged off

Gazzy POV

We went outside to watch the fight when suddenly some government bananas came down from the sky in their standard issue government banana jetpacks! They picked up Nudge and dragged her off saying, "since you have pretended to be a government banana, we will make you a real one!"

I started screaming for Iggy to come outside, but he was probably listening to his music too loud, because he didnt hear me. He and Nudge had started going out, and he would never forgive me if I let her become turned into a banana.

I turned to Angel. "Why didnt they take you?"

"I mind controlled them not to, duh!"

I turned to take off into the sky (Max Fang and Dylan were all to preoccupide with the fight) and took off, ready to search for Nudge. Iggy would be crushed if she didnt come back. Plus, her sexiness would be ruined if she had a grotesque banana face.

*****10 hours later*******

RambleIsMyMiddleName has logged on

MyLITTLEsisterIScrazy has logged on

RambleIsMyMiddleName- thanks for saving me *air kiss through computer*

MyLITTLEsisterIScrazy- *faints of happiness*

Pyro_2.0 has logged on

Pyro_2.0- YOU'RE INTERNET DATING SOMEONE ELSE!

RambleIsMyMiddleName- no! I'm sorry! I'll do anything for you to forgive me!

MyLITTLEsisterIScrazy has logged off

Pyro_2.0- even lick that one spot?

RambleIsMyMiddleName- no! its gross!

Pyro_2.0- come on! Max does it for Fang all the time!

RambleIsMyMiddleName- fine... I'll lick your nose

Pyro_2.0- yyyeeesss!

Pyro_2.0 has logged off

RambleIsMyMiddleName has logged off

**haha you thought something wrong when I wrote 'lick that one spot'... you people are so sick minded!**


	23. like a boss

**Sorry it's been so long...**

**Im on a laptop and dont know which names Ive used and such, so I'm just gonna wing it on names. Thanks to TheCatWithTheHat for the idea.**

**Disclaimer- I have a full head of hair, unlike a certain person *cough* James Patterson *cough***

LikeABoss has logged on

not_emo_just_freako has logged on

im_an_iggy

ICanInternetStalkYou has logged on

doyouwantPREMIUMgas has logged on

iAManANGEL has logged on

im_an_iggy- so Max, you're LIKE a boss

LikeABoss- no, I AM a boss, but I watching Yu Gi Oh the abridged series and this one guy from the moon said 'like a boss' to everything and it was annoying yet funny...

ICanInternetStalkYou- you're weird

LikeABoss- like a boss

im_an_iggy- if I can recall, Nudge, you can do some pretty weird stuff, too

ICanInternetStalkYou- eep!

LikeABoss- like a boss

ICanInternetStalkYou has logged off

doyouwantPREMIUMgas- what was up with her screen name?

iAManANGEL- well, I guess it's true

LikeABoss- like a boss

im_an_iggy- is that all you're going to say?

not_emo_just_freako- I hope not

LikeABoss- like a boss

not_emo_just_freako- if you dont say something worthwhile in the next ten seconds, I'm logging off

LikeABoss- later, I'll lick your nose

LikeABoss- like a boss

im_an_iggy- oh yes, the nose licking

im_an_iggy has logged off

iAManANGEL- Iggy! you have scarred Nudge!

iAManAngel- oh, he logged off... I feel stupid

LikeABoss- like a boss

not_emo_just_freako- when you come to lick my nose, dont say that

not_emo_just_freako has logged off

doyouwantPREMIUMgas- why is everyone logging off?

LikeABoss- like a boss

doyouwantPREMIUMgas- oh, thats why

doyouwantPREMIUMgas has logged off

iAManANGEL- OK, now I will tell you what had Nudge so freaked out

LikeABoss- like a boss?

iAmanANGEL- no, I saw Nudge licking Iggy's

LikeABoss- licking Iggy's what!

iAManANGEL- licking his...

LikeABoss- holy shi-shat!

LikeABoss- LIKE A BOSS!

LikeABoss has logged off

iAManANGEL- oh shi-shat, it was his nose!

iAManANGEL has logged off

doyouwantPREMIUMgas has logged on

doyouwantPREMIUMgas- like a boss

doyouwantPREMIUMgas- wow, that is fun

doyouwantPREMIUMgas- like a boss! *shouts like a boss to the sky*

doyouwantPREMIUMgas has logged off

**I know it's short and I'm sorry. Lack of inspiration=shorter than short chapters. Like a boss.**


	24. hobo

**Hehe... hey guys...**

**Disclaimer- I am of the female division**

**Special thanks to TheCatWithBrownEyes for Iggy's name, and TheCatWithTheHat for a story idea.**

i...am...MAXIMUMRIDE has logged on

molar has logged on

hobo has logged on

i...am...THENUDGESTER has logged on

dunce has logged on

i...am...YOURANGEL has logged on

hobo- okay, what is up with you guys's names?

i...am...THENUDGESTER- it's like the time you guys all coordinated to have 'mister' in front of your names

dunce- oh yeah!

hobo has logged off

dunce has logged off

molar- this is stupid

molar has logged off

i...am...MAXIMUMRIDE- what are they doing?

mister_hobo has logged on

mister_dunce has logged on

mister_molar has logged off

i...am...THENUDGESTER- boys are stupid

i...am...YOURANGEL- at least one of them's not your brother!

i...am...MAXIMUMRIDE- at least you're not dating one of them!

i...am...THENUDGESTER- I know, huh?

mister_hobo- uh, we're still here

i...am...YOURANGEL- at least you guys can have love intrests! the only other boy left in the flock is Gazzy

mister_dunce- hurtful!

mister_hobo- maybe you guys want to set up a private chatroom where you could insult us without us knowing?

i...am...MAXIMUMRIDE- no, I think we're fine here, but thanks for the offer

mister_hobo- *face palm*

i...am...THENUDGESTER- haha, do you have a handprint on your face now?

mister_hobo- Nudge, I didn't actually...

i...am...THENUDGESTER- wait, you guys haven't actually been doing the '*_*' things you've been typing...

i...am...YOURANGEL- that made a face! almost like a dog giving you puppy eyes **-those are the big eyes _-that is the half sad face and ' '- are the ears

mister_molar- wow Angel, you are so weird

mister_molar has logged off

i...am...YOURANGEL- I WILL MIND CONTROL THE GOVERNMENT BANANAS TO COME AND ATTACK YOU AGAIN!

mister_dunce- don't make threats like that Angel! *moves eyes shiftily*

i...am...THENUDGESTER- we all know you aren't actually shifting your eyes Gazzy!

i...am...THENUDGESTER has logged off

i...am...MAXIMUMRIDE- no, do that Angel, then I will get to clean the wounds off of Fang's shirtless body... yummy

mister_dunce- LITTLE CHILDREN ARE ON THIS CHATROOM!

mister_dunce has logged off

i...am...YOURANGEL has logged off

mister_molar has logged on

mister_molar- is weird Angel off?

i...am...MAXIMUMRIDE- yeah, and why do I feel like I'm being internet stalked

i...am...THENUDGESTER has logged on

i...am...THENUDGESTER- because you are!

i...am...THENUDGESTER has logged off

mister_hobo- my girlfriend is so weird *sigh*

i...am...THENUDGESTER has logged

i...am...THENUDGESTER- we all know you didn't actually sigh!

i...am...THENUDGESTER has logged off

mister_hobo- I really did sigh...

mister_hobo has logged off

i...am...MAXIMUMRIDE- like a boss!

i...am...MAXIMUMRIDE has logged off

mister_molar- not that again...

mister_molar has logged off


	25. lick his abs

**I'm bored again, so I will update again.**

**And sorry about putting this up again, forgot the special thanks. And putting it up again because Fangs name didnt show up.**

**Disclaimer- JP would never write a crack-fic like this**

**Special thanks to TheCatWithTheHat for the idea, and I will use the other half of it in the next chapter.**

MaxInAMillion has logged on

st_nicholas has logged on

jefFREE has logged on

tiffanyAMAZINGcrystal has logged on

zephart has logged on

ArielFromTheLittleMermaid has logged on

jefFREE- Max, this is by far the stupidest theme for names we have had

MaxInAMillion- hey! this was a great idea! I mean, modifying our Virginia names to be different yet the same

ArielFromTheLittleMermaid- I wish I had red hair...

MaxInAMillion- NO YOU DONT! red heads are eeevvviiilll

ArielFromTheLittleMermaid- I should murder you with a dinglehopper!

MaxInAMillion- YOU SEE! now you are thinking like a red head... whats a dinglehopper?

ArielFromTheLittleMermaid- its what sebastion called a fork, and hurtful!

ArielFromTheLittleMermaid has logged off

MaxInAMillion- Angel wait! I'm sorry!

MaxInAMillion has logged off

zephart- finally, she's gone, now Fang, I can tell you what she said

st_nicholas- what who said?

tiffanyAMAZINGcrystal- its Max, isnt it

st_nicholas- so what did Max say?

zephart- man, you dont want to know

st_nicholas- I can imagine DX

jefFREE- the world is coming to an end! fang typed an emoticon!

jefFREE has *spastically* logged off

st_nicholas- so what did she say

zephart- basically, she wanted to llick the wounds off of your shirtless body

st_nicholas- wow thats...

zephart- I know, right

st_nicholas- really sexy

tiffanyAMAZINGcrystal- grossness!

st_nicholas- can one of you stab me not fatally so that Max could lick my wounds?

tiffanyAMAZINGcrystal- dude! sicko!

zephart has logged off

tiffanyAMAZINGcrystal has logged off

MaxInAMillion has logged on

MaxInAMillion- *reads chat history*... oh Fang, you dont need to have wounds (even though I like the taste of blood), I could just lick your abs... your amazing, yummy abs that I could lick all day...

st_nicholas- uh, since you like the taste of blood are you a vampire? and o.O

MaxInAMillion- am I a vampire? o.O

MaxInAMillion has logged off

st_nicholas- *clears chat history* no one needs to know I talked that much

**I wrote this in like ten minutes, so it will probably only show up as like, 200 words. (there is no word count on wordpad, so...)**


	26. redheads

**New chapter! Yeah!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own the Maximum Ride series or any titles that relate to that.**

**Special thanks to Anabel123 for a name theme and zammielicious98 and TheCatWithTheHat for story ideas.**

MaxMoose has logged on

FangFalcon has logged on

IggyIguana has logged on

NudgeNarwal has logged on

GazzyGorilla has logged on

AngelAnteater has logged on

GazzyGorilla- dude! Max! why'd you give me food poisoning?

MaxMoose- I'M SORRY! THAT'S WHY YOU NEVER EAT WEIRD-LOOKING CAKE OUT OF THE TRASH!

MaxMoose- you know what, that was actually your fault

GazzyGorilla- don't you turn this on me!

MaxMoose- you know what! I'm done here!

MaxMoose has logged off

AngelAnteater- what's that about?

IggyIguana- don't you already know? you can read minds!

AngelAnteater- I know, I was asking for your sake

IggyIguana- so what happened?

GazzyGorilla- well, aparently Max was trying to make a cake, but it came out disfigured so she threw it away, but then I ate it out of the trash (because that's what I do) and got food poisoning

IggyIguana- Max was right, this was your fault, but I'll help you get back at her anyway

AngelAnteater- I know how!

IggyIguana- well... how?

AngelAnteater- oh, yeah, ok, well... WE DYE HER HAIR RED WHILE SHE SLEEPS

GazzyGorilla- why red?

AngelAnteater- she hates red heads

IggyIguana- and why are you giving us ideas?

AngelAnteater- she said she hates Ariel from the Little Mermaid! I must get REVENGE

NudgeNarwal- you know I'm still here right? and I'm going to tell Max

AngelAnteater- CRAPOLA!

AngelAnteater has logged off

IggyIguana- Nudge, don't tell Max

NudgeNarwal- no, I'm going-

NudgeNarwal has been disconnected

FangFalcon- I'd tell Max, but then I wouldn't get to see her reaction

FangFalcon has logged off

GazzyGorilla- he is so weird

IggyIguana- don't I know it

NudgeNarwal has logged on

NudgeNarwal- (this is Angel) I took care of Nudge

GazzyGorilla- what did you do?

IggyIguana- and why can I hear Nudge screaming?

NudgeNarwal- crap! she got the duct tape off

NudgeNarwal has logged off

IggyIguana- so I guess we dye her hair while she's sleeping

GazzyGorilla- should we give her the kind that comes off in the shower? or the kind that stays in for months?

IggyIguana- I guess whatever they have at the store...

IggyIguana has logged off

GazzyGorilla- *creepy voice* watch out Max... *ominous music plays in the background*

GazzyGorilla has logged off

*******the next morning*******

MaxMoose has logged on

MaxMoose- WTF! I WILL KILL THE FIRST PERSON I SEE! stupid red head-ness *mumbles to self for multiple minutes*

MaxMoose has logged off

**So, should Max have red hair for around two months or one day (or whenever she takes a shower...) vote on my profile poll!**


	27. IM DAYUM SEXY

**Wow you guys! I love you! 12 reviews for 1 chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Maximum Ride**

**Special thanks- ****xXTsuki-TenshiXx for a theme (I am doing the themes in the order they were sumbitted, so just wait for yours to come up!) and Annabell23 and Maxie89, I'm using your ideas in the next chapter!**

**P.S. xXTsuki-TenshiXx, I had to do alot of research on dog breed personalities to find the perfect breeds for each member of the flock... you're welcome**

German_Shepard_(growl) has logged on

Pointer_(howl) has logged on

WirehairedPointingGriffon_(woof) has logged on

Brittany_(arf) has logged on

Labrador_Retriever_(bark) has logged on

MiniatureSchnauzer_(yip) has logged on

WirehairedPointingGriffon_(woof)- I will start out the conversation :)

German_Shepard_(growl)- dang flabbid! I was going to start the conversation! here is what I was going to start it with: WHO THE FLYING FLADOODLE DYED MY HAIR RED!

MiniatureSchnauzer_(yip)- flying fladoodle?

German_Shepard_(growl)-I saw it on tv once, and who did it!

MiniatureSchnauzer_(yip)- I did, with help from Iggy and Gazzy

German_Shepard_(growl)- dudes and dudette! why?

WirehairedPointingGriffon_(woof)- I was bored

MiniatureSchnauzer_(yip)- you said red heads were evil, but now you are a red head, and you're not evil, so red heads aren't evil

Labrador_Retriever_(bark)- YOU GAVE ME FOOD POISONING!

German_Shepard_(growl)- Iggy, that is no reason. Angel, if I hate red heads, you shouldnt die my hair red! Gazzy, you gave YOURSELF food poisoning! You dont just eat disformed cakes out of the trash!

Labrador_Retriever_(bark)- no need to yell, wait... YEAH THERE IS! LETS CREATE TOTAL CHAOS!

*a minute of awkward silence passes*

Brittany_(arf)- GAY BABIES! And how do we create total chaos?

German_Shepard_(growl)- I have an idea *rubs hands together evilly*

German_Shepard_(growl) has logged off

Miniature_Schnauzer_(yip)- I like your idea Gazzy *grins evilly*

Pointer_(howl)- we do alot of evil stuff on here

Brittany_(arf)- SO WHAT IS THE FREAKING IDEA!

WirehairedPointingGriffon_(woof)- Nudgey Wudgey, what did we say about watching our language

Brittany_(arf)- I'm sowwy Iggy Wiggy

Pointer_(howl)- gross, you guys should be like me and Max and just make out

Labrador_Retriever_(bark)- that is gross, the way to ensue total chaos would be... to invite Brigid to live with us! And bunk with Max and Ella!

MiniatureSchnauzer_(yip)- yep, I love it

WirehairedPointingGriffon_(woof)- I like it too

Brittany_(arf)- awesome!

Pointer_(howl)- I hate it, Brigid's so annoying

MiniatureSchnauzer_(yip)- yeah, but still... and Lissa's standing outside your window watching you type and taking pictures of your shirtless body that both she and Max want to lick

Labrador_Retriever_(bark)- gross!

Labrador_Retriever_(bark) has logged off

Pointer_(howl)- seriously, I only want Max to lick my body I dont want to hear about Lissa wanting to lick my rock hard abs and biceps and... damn I sound sexy, Max is lucky... I am SO sexier than Dylan, with my perfect eyebrows and jaw line, and black sexy hair that's almost purple, and perfect, not caterpillar eyebrows, and my amazing tan and smooth skin... DAYUM IM SEXY

Pointer_(howl) has logged off

MiniatureSchnauzer_(yip)- trust me Fang, I dont want to hear LISSA thinking that, now I have to listen to you admiring yourself too? gosh

MiniatureSchnauzer_(yip) has logged off

WirehairedPointingGriffon_(woof)- so Nudge, am I that sexy?

Brittany_(arf)- oh yeah *winks eye suggestively*

Brittany_(arf) has logged off

WirehairedPointingGriffon_(woof)- dang, now I have to invite Brigid

Frigid has logged on

Frigid- invite me where

WirehairedPointingGriffon_(woof)- you're creepy, and to our house to stay

Frigid- YAY! In Fangs room? o.O

WirehairedPointingGriffon_(woof)- first of all, Max and Fang are 'together', secondly, ew, third, thats not legal!

Frigid- then why do you want me there?

WirehairedPointingGriffon_(woof)- to piss Max off... why is your name still Frigid?

Frigid- because I'm still on team Frigid

AllOfTheFaxFangirlsOfTheWorld have logged on

AllOfTheFaxFangirlsOfTheWorld- *throw tomatoes at Brigid* BOO! EVEYONE HATES YOU!

Frigid- whatever, at least I'm staying at their house *sticks tongue out with creepy smile*

AllOfTheFaxFangirlsOfTheWorld- *sticks tongue out with a creepy smile* right back at you

AllOfTheFaxFangirlsOfTheWorld have logged off

WirehairedPointingGriffon_(woof)- does the creepy smile you were using happen to be the same pedophilic smile you use when you look at Fang

Frigid- IM COMING TO YOUR HOUSE AND THATS FINAL

Frigid has logged off

WirehairedPointingGriffon_(woof)- what have we gotten ourselves into?

WirehairedPointingGriffon_(woof) has logged off

German_Shepard_(growl) has logged on

German_Shepard_(growl)- I have started on my plan for ultimate chaos!

German_Shepard_(growl) has logged off

**Okay, so I'm about to go through a hurricane, and I was just in an earthquake earlier this week! What is going on with the east coast! I cant exactly say that I hated the earthuake, or am going to hate it when Irene hits though, except the probable lack of power... My friend thinks the apocolypse is coming to the east coast earlier because of all of this stuff though, and its fun to watch her freak out :). Anyone reading this: were you in the earthquake (felt like a back massager) or are going to endure Irene? I want to hear about it!**

**P.S. this is the longest chapter of flock chat ever! whoot whoot!**


	28. brigid moves in

**Hey peeps of FanFiction! Dudes, it's been like, four or five days since Irene and some of the people in my county still don't have power.**

**Special thanks to and anonymous reviewer for this weeks theme... ADDICTIONS! And special thanks to Anabell23, TheCatWithTheHat, and Maxie89 (modifying that one a little) for ideas**

**Disclaimer- if you dont know I'm not JP yet, you have serious issues**

fang_addict has logged on

blog_addict has logged on

Iggy has logged on

pink_addict has logged on

fart_addict has logged on

evil_addict has logged on

pink_addict- um, Angel, do we need to bring you to that special rapist again?

Iggy- what?

pink_addict- well, I was tired of saying therapist just for people just to say the rapist, so now I will just say 'special rapist'

fang_addict- uh, guys, a red headed problem other than me just walked into my room

Iggy- oh yeah... funny thing about that... Brigid is going to be staying with us for the next couple of weeks...

fang_addict- WHAT?

Iggy- she was on the streets

fang_addict_2 has logged on

fang_addict_2- Iggy, can you believe it, some other loser already took fang addict! p.s. thanks for inviting me to stay here, it was so annoying having to live in my summer villa without anyone

fang_addict- IGGY!

Iggy- *gives puppy dog eyes* don't hurt me

fang_addict- to top it all off this dye didnt come off in the shower! do NOT tell me this won't come out for weeks!

fang_addict_2- relax Max, my hair is dye'd and it's great!

fang_addict- shut up or I'll shank you!

fang_addict- plus, tell that to Fang :)

fang_addict_2- what?

fang_addict- why do you think he's been so quiet, not even inserting a snarky comment into this chat?

fang_addict_2- oh God, what color?

fart_addict- I just saw him! it's blonde!... and he's wearing a towel

evil_addict- that would be my doing

pink_addict- what did you do?

evil_addict- I replaced his entire wardrobe with kackis and polos and his black boxers with tighty whitys

Iggy- that is evil!

blog_addict- HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME MAX!

blog_addict has logged off

fang_addict- well, I was going to dye eveyone in the flock's hair one by one, each color a little more outrageous than the last *rubs hands together evilly*

fang_addict_2- ... you guys all have problems

fang_addict_2 has logged off

fang_addict- she shall be next *creepy pedophile smile Brigid uses when looking at Fang*

evil_addict- haha Fang's decided to put on his polos!

Iggy- awesome! send me a mental picture!

pink_addict- Iggy, I didn't even notice this, but we all have addictions and you are just Iggy

Iggy- I wanted to be different

fart_addict- it's weird

Iggy- WELL THEN! I WOULD HAVE EXPECTED MY BEST FRIEND TO SUPPORT MY NAME!

Iggy has logged off

pink_addict- I apologize for him

Iggy has logged on

Iggy- I was just kidding, I wanted to make a dramatic exit :) *reads chat history* HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT NUDGE!

Iggy has logged off

fang_addict- can we say PMS?

fart_addict- no

fang_addict- why not?

fart_addict- you told me and Angel not to say that

fart_addict has logged off

evil_addict has logged off

Iggy has logged on

Iggy- once again, I was just kidding, but I'm seriously logging off this time

Iggy has logged off

pink_addict- I better stop him before he blows up something *sighs* ... AND YES, I ACTUALLY DID SIGH! UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!

pink_addict has logged off

fang_addict- Brigid was right, we all do have problems, I can't believe it took me so long to realize it

*5 minutes pass*

fang_addict- computer, you were supposed to spontaniously close the chat session and put on a song on youtube thats very inspirational and talks about how we're all weird in different ways!

Your_Therapist has logged on

fang_addict- crap, I asked for an inspirational song, not a rapist

Your_Therapist- I am right here

fang_addict- is it true that most therapists have therapists?

Your_Therapist- *clears throat awkwardly* we are not here to talk about me, but you, tell me about your problems

fang_addict- okay, so, they invited DR AMAZING to stay with us! now there is TWO FREAKING RED HEADS IN THE HOUSE! what up with that! and we're both FAKE red heads! this is two too many!

Your_Therapist- you do realize that one of two of the red heads is YOU, right?

fang_addict- I guess... poop... wait... who the hell are you? aren't you that lady who reminded me about thhe constitution? that was strange...

Your_Therapist- yes, I am the constitution PERSON, I never said I was a woman. you always say people are sexist, but assuming someones gender is very sexist

fang_addict- wait, so you're a guy? that's more than a little creepy... I'M ONLINE CHATTING WITH SOME RANDOM DUDE! :O... are you Dylan? *ew*

Your_Therapist- no, I'm not Dylan... actually, my gender is unknown

fang_addict-

fang_addict-

fang_addict-

Your_Therapist- this is awkward

fang_addict has logged off

Your_Therapist- that fact never fails to freak them out

Your_Therapist has logged off

blog_addict has logged on

blog_addict- I am wearing polo! POLO! and my hair is BLONDE! I look like Dylan!

blog_addict has logged off

**So, I went to the Scotish Highland Games in Virginia today with my anthropology club. Did anyone see me there? I was the one wearing a kilt :D**

**Unfortunatelly, we were sitting in the car for, like, 45 minutes because of rain and thunder. I am little (5'3'' and less than 100 pounds) and had flags resting on my shoulder with my kilt bunched up at my butt. Yeah, that part was uncomfortable.**

**But the lamb burgers were to die for.**


	29. shaved heads and streaks

**Im so bored, so I will update (p.s. I am listening to airplanes part 2, eminem is amarzing, yes, amarzing, it's my new word)**

**Disclaimer- I am obsessed with the Victorious videos online, like, 'what jade hates' and 'cats random thoughts', like, a sentence that's never been said before she did, "hey mr. Figledoober, thanks for filling my gas tank with corn chowder!"... anyway, I dont think JP would be into stuff like that...**

**Special thanks to- NeonShoelaces for this chapters theme *drumroll* COLORS!, and special thanks to TheCatWithTheHat for a story idea and faxtothemax51799 for giving me an idea without even knowing and to the anonymous reviewer for the decision about Brigids hair :)**

**That was a long AN.**

maxISleaderGREEN has logged on

graytodaynotblack has logged on

colorsfeelnice has logged on

blueNOpinkNOrainbow has logged on

clearlikegas has logged on

yellowlikebananas has logged on

maxISleaderGREEN- I am a leader! and my favorite color is green! so green is the new leaderiest color in the world

graytodaynotblack- I feel slightly less emo now that I wear polos, I even stopped writing depressing poetry, so gray today

colorsfeelnice- I can feel colors, end of story

blueNOpunkNOrainbow- I love ALL the colors

clearlikegas- well, my gas is green, but Max took green, so, yeah, clear is the next best

yellowlikebananas- I like bananas

colorsfeelnice- I like trains *gets run over by a train*

blueNOpinkNOrainbow- oh crap, he's been watching the ASDF movies again

clearlikegas- A Seriously Demented Film! Oh, thats bad! FLuffee Talks is so much better! **(seriously, I love that newsy show with not-so-important news, look it up... if you're over 13... if you're not, seriously, don't)**

maxISleaderGREEN- Gazzy! that show isnt for little ears and/or eyes!

clearlikegas- DONT BOSS ME AROUND!

maxISleaderGREEN- dont tick me off! now that I have red hair I get ticked off easier!

yellowlikebananas- haha, do you think Iggy's noticed his new hair yet?

clearlikegas- WELL I'M JUST GOING TO GO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW! YEAH!

clearlikegas has logged off

colorsfeelnice- what happened to my hair *runs fingers through hair* I feel black, and blue, and red, and... pink?

maxISleaderGREEN- L. freaking O.L., yeah, I died it red and put blue, black, and pink streaks in your hair... you sleep really soundly :)

colorsfeelnice- POOPFACE!

colorsfeelnice has logged off

graytodaynotblack- Iggy, its not that bad, I actually feel kind of preppy with my hair and polos

maxISleaderGREEN- that is really not hot, I LIKE BAD BOYS!

graytodaynotblack- then I probably shouldn't tell you what I did with Dylan today...

maxISleaderGREEN- you CHEATED on me! with DYLAN? you're GAY!

graytodaynotblack- NO! NO! NO! I'm not gay, but Dylan might be, but, we went golfing!

maxISleaderGREEN- that is SO NOT hot

yellowlikebananas- Dylan is NOT gay! go team Dangel 4ever!

blueNOpinkNOrainbow- that's, like, molesting if he was with you

yellowlikebananas- you know what! I'm beginning to think you guys are my inner voices!

yellowlikebananas has logged off

graytodaynotblack- we are kind like her inner voices, since she can read our minds

blueNOpinkNOrainbow- you know, maybe she's been schizophrenic this whole time and the people in her head tell her what they think we are thinking and are really accurate o.O

blueNOpinkNOrainbow has logged off

graytodaynotblack has logged off

maxISleaderGREEN- oh, Fang did not just log off without my consent! FANG! GET YOUR SEXY ARSE BACK ON HERE!

blackdoesnotmeanemo has logged on

blackdoesnotmeanemo- what Max? you don't need to bust my eardrums and yell that through the house!

maxISleaderGREEN- au contraire, I do, you logged off without me telling you you could

blackdoesnotmeanemo- can I log off

maxISleaderGREEN- yes :)

blackdoesnotmeanemo- ... that was pointless

imafakefireyred- I HEARD FANG WAS GOING TO BE ON HERE! *drools on computer*

maxISleaderGREEN- back off! he's my man!

blackdoesnotmeanemo- girls are impossible *jumps off cliff*

maxISleaderGREEN- m*****f*****

imafakefireyred- language

maxISleaderGREEN- we are not focussing on the key issue here! FANG!

imafakefireyred- FANG!

maxISleaderGREEN- you just totally stole what I typed you b****

imafakefireyred- no you copied what I said!

maxISleaderGREEN- you p****! look at the chat history! i typed it first

imafakefireyred- whoopsy daisy

blackdoesnotmeanemo- *flys back from cliff* dont you care about at all!

maxISleaderGREEN- not right now! we are haveing a a**hole sissy fight!

blackdoesnotmeanemo- great to know how you REALLY feel Max

blackdoenotmeanemo has logged off

imafakefireyred- nice going you... you... winged person

maxISleaderGREEN- shut the f*** up, I hate red heads

imafakefireyred- but, you're a red head, and you shaved my head last night, so you're the only red head

maxISleaderGREEN- oh yeah, I got you AND Iggy, DOUBLE WHAMMY! and s*** about your last comment

maxISleaderGREEN has logged off

imafakefireyred- oh yeah, Brigid- 1, Max- 0

blackdoesnotmeanemo has logged on

blackdoesnotmeanemo- Max left the chat, right?

imafakefireyred- yes, why? do you want to make out with me? *makes Bambi eyes, but not normal ones, the kind Bambi would make is he was smoking a joint with the other woodland creatures* **(my fave line ever from TheCatWithTheHat)**

blackdoesnotmeanemo- actually, I was going to wait for the therapist to log on, but talking with you until then isn't worth it

blackdoesnotmeanemo has logged off

imafakefireyred- poop... Fang-1, Brigid- 0

imafakefireyred has logged off

maxISleaderGREEN has logged on

maxISleaderGREEN- I have a weired m*****f****** therapist :)

Your_Therapist has logged on

Your_Therapist- did someone call me?

maxISleaderGREEN- ahh! its the unknown gender therapist!

maxISleaderGREEN has logged off

Your_Therapist- *checks watch* hm, I wonder where Fang is...

Your_Therapist has logged off (and is still charging Fang for a therapy session)

**Wow, Max had quite a potty mouth toward the end there :) You want to know why? I got bored.**

**I've seen alot of these questions of the chapter around FanFiction, so I'm going to ask one because I felt like a loser not putting one up...**

**Question of the week: Sporks, spoons, or forks (sporks for me, they are very well rounded (I made a pun))**

**Please dont make me feel like even more of a loser if I dont get any replies :)**

**I'm begging...**

**But not really though**


	30. rainbow! and fang's therapy session

**Hey! I'm in a good mood so I'll update! :)**

**Disclaimer- I am just a young girl :( **

**Special thanks- M2 13 for a theme *pretending to be someone else*, and TheCatWithTheHat and ****HeyHeyIt'sEmC** **for ideas**

**P.S. If you get confused with the names and not knowing who's who, they log in in the exact same order every time.**

Nudge has logged on

Gazzy has logged on

Fang has logged on

Angel has logged on

Max has logged on

Iggy has logged on

Angel- Max... how could you do this to my hair?

Nudge- to the Max has struck again!

Max- oh, God, what have you done this time?

Nudge- well, remember how Nudge's username was pinkNOblueNOrainbow?

Max- I don't like where this is going...

Nudge- I dyed her hair all of the colors of the rainbow! going in stripes down her head!

Iggy- hahaha

Nudge- you do realize you are next on my hitlist, right? *evil smile*

Iggy- poop...

Fang- "DIE POTATO!" "NO!"

Max- "I made you a pie." "Ooh, what flavor?" "PIE FLAVOR"

Gazzy- LOOK OUT HE'S GOT A NOSE!

Fang- oh crapo!

Angel- crapo?

Fang- don't question it!

Fang has logged off

Gazzy- Iggy never could take anything against him

Angel- true, whenever we get in a fight he cries

Max- Iggy is my freaky best friend!

Max has logged off

Nudge- Gazzy's pretty weird too

Max has logged on

Max- DON'T YOU TALK BAD ABOUT ME!

Max has logged off

Angel- I say we don't say mean things about Gazzy...

Iggy- I can't do that without logging off (hahahaha)

Iggy has logged off

Gazzy- and then there were three

Nudge- nuh-uh SEE YA, SUCKERS!

Nudge has logged off

Angel- tee hee... awkward :/

Gazzy- yep *pops 'p'*

Angel has logged off

Gazzy- now where is that councilor?

Your_Therapist has logged on

Your_Therapist- I'm heeere *said like a creepy child molester*

Gazzy- are you that therapist Max talks about

Your_Therapist- she talks about me behind my back! I must go get my chainsaw!

Gazzy- yeah... so... can you help me?

Your_Therapist- whatever man

Gazzy- okay, so I'm going to have an OOC heart spillage because I need some serious help man! so here it goes... okay dude, you have to promise not to tell anyone first

Your_Therapist- I am officially sworn to silence... p.s. I never said I was a dude, I could be a dudette

Gazzy- ... anyway *gives therapist the crazy eye* I pretended to jump off a cliff but I really didn't because who can type after they jump off a cliff and I was typing right? so I "jumped" to stop a hot girl fight (don't ask why, 'cause I really dont know) but when I "came back" (of course I was really on the computer the whole time because I... you know... pretended to jump) they were still fighting! and I felt so unimportant! their fight was still a turn on, but it hurt me! deep in here *points to heart*

Your_Therapist- did you know dudette doen't even mean what everyone thinks? it means the infected hair on an elephants butt! and guys call girls that (even girls they like!) how friggen weird it that! *laughs until crying, wipes tears away*

Gazzy- so are you a dude or dudet... guy or girl?

Your_Therapist- I'm undetermined, so we cann just GO with dudette

Gazzy- O_o

Gazzy has logged off

Your_Therapist- I learned that in the first grade and remembered it :)

all of my years of unfulfilled life

Your_Therapist- well now I am sad and need a therapist!

Your_Therapist has logged off


	31. banana hair and DEATH

**So... It's been awile *smiles awkwardly* News: I have gotten red highlights (STILL MOSTLY BRUNE THOUGH! DON'T BE YELLING AT ME FOR GOING ALL 'RED HEADED WONDER), my friends say I need therapy: they saw a guidance folder in my backpack while I hugged a stuffed fish, and I got poked in the right eye with a pencil (I'm fine though, thanks for asking)**

**Disclaimer- Yo homedawgs! JP wouldn't talk like this yo...**

**Special thanks to Maxie89 for a theme (loves) and TheCatWithTheHat for an idea.**

Your_Therapist has logged on

Your_Therapist- wow, this chatroom is friggen MESSED UP! I need to start charging! I don't even know if I was just talking to Gazzy or Fang!

magicalponygirl has logged on

magicalponygirl- I know, right? *laughs maniacally and strokes stuffed fish* **(stroking stuffed fish is so fun!)**

magicalponygirl has logged off

Your_Therapist- o.O who was that!

Your_Therapist- AND THEY THINK I'M THE WEIRD ONE!

Your_Therapist has logged off

MaxHeartsFang has logged on

FangHeartsMaxandsexynewhair has logged on

IggyHeartsNudge has logged on

NudgeHeartsIggy has logged on

GazzyHearts...um...bombs? has logged on

AngelHeartsGovernmentBananas has logged on

NudgeHeartsIggy- my spidey senses are tingling...

GazzyHearts...um...bombs?- uh-huh, sure Nudge, just keep believing that you have spidey senses :/

IggyHeartsNudge- just like how Angel tilts her hand down in the shower and pretends she can shoot water out of her fingers **(I still do that in the shower... and I'm fourteen :))**

MaxHeartsFang- how would you know Angel does that Iggy?

IggyHeartsNudge- SICKO! my room is just right next to the bathroom and with my extrasensory skills I can hear stuff in there! especially things that go bump in the night *cough* Fang and Max *cough*

FangHeartsMaxandsexynewhair- shut the f*** up

AngelHeartsGovernmentBananas has logged off

NudgeHeartsIggy- why did Angel log off? maybe she got kidnapped by erasers again! or flyboys! or the doomsday group! or whatever it is now!

has logged on

FangHeartsMaxandsexynewhair- I love your catfights with Max... so sexy ;)

AngelHeartsKillingMax has logged on

GazzyHearts...um...bombs?- why did you change your name?

MaxHeartsFang- MAXIMUM STRIKES AGAIN! Angel will never love bananas again! mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha

AngelHeartsKillingMax- my hair is officially... banana colored :'(

NudgeHeartsIggy- ohhh! good one!

IggyHeartsNudge- I'm confused

NudgeHeartsIggy- me too :/

MaxHeartsFang- I died it fugly yellow with brown splotches :o

- AT LEAST YOU'RE NOT BALD!

AngelHeartsKillingMax- SHUT THE FREAK UP!

AngelHeartsKillingMax has logged off

MaxHeartsFang- I hear screaming...

's connection has been broken

FangHeartsMaxandsexynewhair- this chatroom is too messed up... I need to go see a shrink

FangHeartsMaxandsexynewhair has logged off

IggyHeartsNudge- Fang is muttering to himself about bananas, the color red, and angels from heaven above that turn to the dark side... he definitely needs a shrink :) (extrasensory skills FTW!)

AngelHeartsKillingBrigid has logged on

AngelHeartsKillingBrigid- *wipes hands on overalls* takin' care of buisness! (everyday!) takin' care of buisness! (by the way!) takin' care of buisness! (all the time!)...

NudgeHeartsIggy- oh, God, what did you do?

AngelHeartsKillingBrigid- pushed Brigid off a cliff :)... she doesn't have wings :)

MaxHeartsFang- ANGEL! you know better than to do that! without letting me come watch...

AngelHeartsKillingBrigid- sorry Max, next time I kill someone annoying you're invited :)

MaxHeartsFang- like Dylan (hint hint NUDGE NUDGE)

AngelHeartsKillingBrigid- NO! NOT SIR SMEXY! Dylan plus Angel 4ever!

AngelHeartsKillingBrigid has logged off

NudgeHeartsIggy- *gasps* you said my name TWICE! and you werren't even calling me! my name is in a phrase! I'm famous! **(OK so today my friend yelled at me cause there was an accident in front of our bus and we made a u-ey and we heard on the bus scanner and it said there was a bus in front of them at an accident doing a u-ey and I was all OMG we're famous and she slapped the back of my head)**

IggyHeartsNudge- *shakes head dissapointedly* my girlfriend is a nutcase...

IggyHeartsNudge has logged off

GazzyHearts...um...bombs?- I'm glad Brigid's finally gone

NudgeHeartsIggy- I know right, now there won't be fresh blood and torn off fake nails everywhere from hers and Max's cat fights :)

GazzyHearts...um...bombs?- OMG sexy rainbowheaded Nudge just talked to me!

GazzyHearts...um...bombs? has fainted and his fist pounded the log off button on his way down... so... Gazzy has logged off

NudgeHeartsIggy- I am going to pretend I never read that (kinda going out with Iggy, Gazzy!)

NudgeHeartsIggy has logged off

MaxHeartsFang- now I understand why Fang just sits back and reads everyone's problems, so much drama! so juicy! like... A TENDERLOIN STEAK! Iggy!...

MaxHeartsFang has logged off\

**So I finally killed off Brigid! :))) (been planning it for a while now)... hope to be getting back in my old writing pattern soon!**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**If your retarded dog and clingy boyfriend (you supremely love both) were dangling over a volcano and you could only save one, which would it be?**


	32. your not so kid friendly sing along

**You wanna hear a funny story?**

**Of course you do, so here it goes:**

**OMG it was so funny in my math class yesterday. I sit in the back, right, and this sexy dude named Hunter sits in the front. We were playing a game where the teacher threw a ball at us, and there was tape on it, and each piece had a number on it. Whichever number was under your right hand corresponded with a question the teacher had. A person got number four, which was 'what is your vice (dirty pleasure)'. I whispered to my friends 'Hunter'. We were all laughing, and then the teacher threw the ball at me. I got number seven, which was 'what cant you go a week without'. Without thinking (I was still in 'Hunter Mode') I said 'Hun' and then paused for a second before saying 'music' quickly. And then I screamed 'I like the music of the Huns'. Everyone laughed at me, and Hunter and I both blushed, and it was so funny.**

**Disclaimer- I am not the owner of Maximum Ride (I bet Hunter is a maximum ride though)**

**Special thanks to fallinghigher for the idea of fast food resturants. I'm editing it a little and adding their names :). And also TheCatWithTheHat for story idears.**

McMaxinDonalds

KFangC

BurgerKIggy

PopeyeswithmyNudgeness

TacoBellmakesmeGazzy

Chick-fil-Angel

McMaxinDonalds- Late last night, when we were all in bed

KFangC- Ms. OLeary hung a lantern in the shed

BurgerKIggy- And when the cow KICKED it over

PopeyeswithmyNudgeness- She blinked her eyes and said

TacoBellmakesmeGazzy- There'll be a hot time in the old town tonight

Chick-fil-Angel- FIRE!

McMaxinDonalds- FIRE!

KFangC- FIRE!

PopeyeswithmyNudgeness- pour on water

TacoBellmakesmeGazzy- pour on water

Chick-fil-Angel- save my children!

McMaxinDonalds- save my children!

KFangC- jump lady jump

BurgerKIggy- Max, Angel, aren't you both a little young to have children?

Chick-fil-Angel- f*** you

Chick-fil-Angel has logged off

McMaxinDonalds- she wants to have children with Dylan ;)

Chick-fil-Angel has logged on

Chick-fil-Angel- SO WHAT IF I DO!

Chick-fil-Angel has logged off

PopeyeswithmyNudgeness- O.o

TacoBellmakesmeGazzy- good God, my sister's already a s***

McMaxinDonalds- GAZZY! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT LANGUAGE?

TacoBellmakesmeGazzy- oh, f*** it

TacoBellmakesmeGazzy has logged off

McMaxinDonalds- and to think I let him off the hook without dyeing his hair! it will sooo be dyed by tomorrow

PopeyeswithmyNudgeness- ooh! dye it pink!

BurgerKIggy- no! purple!

PopeyeswithmyNudgeness & BurgerKIggy- OMG! PINK AND PURPLE!

KFangC- you people need counseling

KFangC has logged off

PopeyeswithmyNudgeness- have you noticed how many time Fang calls us some variation of freaks before he logs off?

McMaxinDonalds- yeah, he does say that alot... but he's still sexy ;)

BugerKIggy- you people DO need counseling  
but not me, cause I'm awesome

BurgerKIggy has logged off

PopeyeswithmyNudgeness- want to close with a song?

McMaxinDonalds- so I saddle up my horse

PopeyeswithmyNudgeness- and I ride into the city

McMaxinDonalds- and I make alot of noise

PopeyeswithmyNudgeness- cause the girls, they are so pretty

McMaxinDonalds- riding up and down Broadway on my old stud Leroy

PopeyeswithmyNudgeness- the girls say

McMaxinDonalds- SAVE A HORSE, RIDE A COWBOY!

PopeyeswithmyNudgeness- SAVE A HORSE, RIDE A COWBOY!

McMaxinDonalds- well, that song is innapropriate :)

PopeyeswithmyNudgeness- yep :)

McMaxinDonalds has logged off

PopeyeswithmyNudgeness has logged off

MayaBoBayaFeeFiFoFaya-Maya! has logged on

MayaBoBayaFeeFiFoFaya-Maya! - I feel so alone... where the frig is everyone?

MayaBoBayaFeeFiFoFaya-Maya! has logged off

KFangC has logged on

KFangC- things that go bump in the night...aargh curse you Iggy

KFangC has logged off

KFangC has logged on

KFangC- *reads chat history* WHOA. Hold the Phone. Was that MAYA?  
Where'd she go?

KFangC has logged off

**Question of the chapter- what is the most embarassing thing that has ever happened to you?**


	33. pink and purple and ITS A GIRL

**So that (last chapter intro) was only the second most embarrasing thing that's happened to me. It was really when we were playing this game at my poms practice, and I'm not going to get into the game rules, but I ended up pantsing myself in front of the poms and basketball teams... **

**Special thanks to NeonShoelaces with names, and TheCatWithTheHat for an ideaar.**

**Disclaimer- I am not James Patterson**

MissMax has logged on

MrFang has logged on

Iggy-san has logged on

LadySparkleJewel has logged on

DrGazzer has logged on

MelleAngel has logged on

MissMax- So, I've got some bad news for everyone

DrGazzer- The fact that half of my hair is purple and half of my hair is pink?

MissMax- ERR!

DrGazzer- Someone invented fart pills? To ward off my spectacular farts?

Iggy-san- Those were already invented dumb-nut. So I'm going to go ahead and guess not.

DrGazzer- Max, was I right?

MissMax- Yes

LadySparkleJewel- Really *sarcasm*

MissMax- Haha, no, I'm just pulling your toes. The grim truth is that Max 2 is back. And she now goes by Maya! That beyotch!

MelleAngel- ... I fail to see the issue at hand

MissMax- I AM SO FRIGGEN FRUSTRATED! Why do none of you see what is wrong with the big picture! She tried to kill me!

MissMax's connection has been broken

DrGazzy- She must have been spazzing so much she broke her computer

Iggy-san- XD

ImMayaWhatsYourName has logged on

ImMayaWhatsYourName- Hey guys, hey guys, like a boss

Iggy-san- Oh for the love of the Holy Test Tubes!

DrGazzy- You tell it Iggy!

DrGazzy- Wait a second... holy test tubes?

ImMayaWhatsYourName- ...?

ImMayaWhatsYourName has logged off

MelleAngel- *uses special mind-message sending powers*

MissMax- You rang?

MelleAngel- Maya's gone... FOR NOW o.O

MissMax- That's good... I GUESS o.O

MrFang- I'm beginning to think you all belong in a mental asylum... especially Max

DrGazzy- DON'T YOU DARE LOG OFF!

MrFang- ?

LadySparkleJewel-You always call us some rendition of freaks before you log off

MissMax- 'Especially Max'?

MrFang- Come on Max, you know I love you, but really? You're a mess

MissMax- I'm not that bad

MrFang- You hear voices

MissMax- No comment...

Iggy-san- There's a free clinic two blocks down testing people for hints of crazy... or, in Max's case, full-blown-crazy

MelleAngel- How do you know that?

Iggy-san- No comment...

Iggy-san has logged off

MissMax- I'm not crazy, my mom had me tested

LadySparkleJewel- When, I mean, seriously? What do you even do at a crazy-testy-clinic

DrGazzy- Why do you want to know?

LadySparkleJewel- Maybe Dr. Martinez is planning on bringing you, Fang, Angel, and me to the clinic so we can all be tested together, since the testing was so successful with Max and Iggy

MrFang- WHAT!

LadySparkleJewel- I said maybe...

DrGazzy- But you meant definitelly!

DrGazzy has logged off

MrFang has logged off

MelleAngel- So... Max, have you ever dressed up like a Government Banana to scare Gazzy?

MissMax- No? I don't remember ever doing that...

LadySparkleJewel- It's very enjoyable

MissMax- Wait... wasn't the last time you dressed up like that the time we all ended up in the hospital?

LadySparkleJewel- It's worth it *rubs hands together evilly*

MelleAngel- We should do it agin! Max, are you in? *laughs evilly*

MissMax- Totally *strokes imaginary cat with evil grin*

MelleAngel- WAIT! WE NEED A THEME SONG!

LadySparkleJewel- Hmmm...

MissMax- I GOT ONE! When I walk on by, girls be lookin' like damn he fly

MelleAngel- I pimp to the beat! Walking down the street in my new lefreak, yeah

LadySparkleJewel- This is how I roll! Animal print, pants out control

MissMax- It's red foo with the big ass fro

MelleAngel- And like Bruce Lee I got the glow, yo

LadySparkleJewel- Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body

MissMax- I work out!

MelleAngel- Girl look at that body, girl look at that body, girl look at that body

LadySparkleJewel- I work out!

Miss Max- When I walk in the spot, yeah, this is what I see, OK

MelleAngel- Everybody stops and is staring at me

LadySparkleJewel- I've got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it

All- I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

MissMax- Okay, so, maybe my mom should test me again...

MelleAngel- Or get you a therapist

Your_Therapist has logged on

Your_Therapist- Did someone call me?

MissMax- O.O EVERYONE OFF THE CHAT ROOM NOW!

MelleAngel has logged off

LadySparkleJewel has logged off

Your_Therapist- Don't you want to hear my good news?

MissMax- Depends...

Your_Therapist- T MOBILE AND AT&T MERGED! YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH FANG CAN RETURN TO NORMAL!

MissMax- Really?

Your_Therapist- Wait, no, disregard what I just said... my sources just told me they split

MissMax- Bastard

*5 minutes later*

Your_Therapist- Well this is awkward... what's up with you?

MissMax- Nothing much, what about you?

Your_Therapist- Well, scientists say they're on the verge of finding out whether I'm a boy or girl

MissMax- JUST LOOK FOR THE FRIGGEN TIC TAC BETWEEN YOUR LEGS!

MissMax has logged off

ImMayaWhatsYourName has logged on

ImMayaWhatsYourName- *reads chat history* So do you have a tic tac between your legs?

Your_Therapist- No...

ImMayaWhatsYourName- Congrats, you're a girl

ImMayaWhatsYourName has logged off

Your_Therapist- And the mystery is finally solved! Who would have thought two crazy girls could figure it out faster than the scientists! :D

Your_Therapist has logged off

**Question of the chapter: What's your vice (dirty pleasure)? Mine's staring at hot guys.**


	34. superheros

**Hey guys :) so i swear to update this at least once more by tuesday :)**

**Disclaimer- I am in no way connected to the owning of the book series Maximum ride.**

**Thanks for ideas from TheCatWithTheHat who was also the 200th reviewer.**

TheFlash has logged on

Batman has logged on

Superman has logged on

CatWoman has logged on

Incredible_Hulk has logged on

Bubbles has logged on

CatWoman- Haha the flash does make sense since you fly really fast! Nice one Max! Your analogies are rocking my mind!

Superman- And your name is catwoman because you're sexy. Like a sleek black cat.

...

Superman- Not that I'm attracted to cats or anything...

Incredible_Hulk- Ok Igs. I saw you trying to serenade the cats at PETCO with your oboe last week. Dont even try to deny your attraction.

Superman- YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER TELL!

Batman- ?

Superman- HE BROKE THE CODE!

Incredible_Hulk- Calm yourself.

Superman- THE CCCCOOOOOOOODDDEEEEE!

Superman has logged off

Catwoman- So I'm confused... Am I sexy or not?

Incredible_Hulk- You're sexy ;)

CatWoman- o.O

TheFlash- The Flash has some great news! The red dye finnally completly came out of my hair!

Bubbles- Oh good God. Max is going to start referring to herself in the third person again.

TheFlash- The Flash is offended by your comment and wonders why you dont like it when she speaks like this. And who the hell is Bubbles? I thought we were being superheros!

Bubbles- You don't know who Bubbles is?

Batman- No.

Bubbles- Heres a hint: Bubbles, she is the joy and the laughter.

CatWoman- Just so you know, you just referred to yourself in the third person. And you are not the joy and the laughter of the group. I am.

Bubbles- ARE YOU ALL SERIOUS?

Incredible_Hulk- Friggen yes! We are serious!

Bubbles- Bubbles is the blonde haired blue eyed member of the Powerpuff Girls. You know: "Sugar, spice, and everything nice These were the ingredients chosen To create the perfect little girls But Professor Utonium accidentally added an extra ingredient to the concoction. Chemical X."

CatWoman- Wow. That sounds really stupid.

Bubbles- YOU SOUND REALLY STUPID.

Ella has logged on

Ella- *reads chat history* Oh... I didnt know we were supposed to pick cool names... BRB!

Ella has logged off

Incredible_Hulk- What is BRB.

CatWoman- Be right back.

Incredible_Hulk- WHAT? Where is everyone going?

CatWoman- *rolls eyes*

TheCatWithTheHat has logged on

TheCatWithTheHat- Yes! I have finally hacked their system! Give me you powers birdlings!

CatWoman- I dont think so *clicks button with super tech skills*

TheCatWithTheHats connection has been broken

Spiderman has logged on

Spiderman- My spidey senses are tingling :)

TheFlash- You always embarras me in front of my friends! How did you even find this chat network!

Spiderman- WTF?

TheFlash- You see that! There you go again! God you are mortifying!

CatWoman- The acronems and slang. Those are all mine. You just look like a poser using them biotch.

Spiderman- *dying on the inside* But I thought we were besties for life :'(

CatWoman- JKJKJKJK I love you Ella Bell

Spiderman- Awww me too!

Incredible_Hulk- I dont understand girls...

TheFlash- Join the club. The Flash doesnt understand girls either. And she is one...

Incredible_Hulk- ANIME TIME! :)

Incredible_Hulk has logged off

TheFlash- Nudge, Angel, it is time to commence opperation Banana

TheFlash, CatWoman, and Bubbles- I'm sexy and I know it

Batman- Why did I stay in this chatroom for so long?

Spiderman- You wanted to find out about the latest gossip? FANGS A SECRET SNOOP!

Batman has logged off

Spiderman- What is opperation Banana?

TheFlash has logged off

CatWoman has logged off

Bubbles has logged off

Spiderman- And I'm alone in the chatroom... Ooh! *texting frantically*

Jesse has logged on

Madi has logged on

Jesse- Girl what is up with your name?

Spiderman- My sister and her friends have name themes every chat session and this time was superheros :)

Madi- Wow. Thats really lame...

Spiderman- Your face is really lame!

Jesse- Your mom is really lame!

Spiderman- Your moms face is really lame!

Madi- Your life is lame!

Spiderman- Your whole entire universe is lame!

Jesse- You just crossed a line right there.

Jesse has logged off

Madi- Yeah, seriously

Madi has logged off

Jesse has logged on

Jesse- jk, I just have to go shopping so I have to leave the chatroom...

Spiderman- Ooh can I come! I am dying for those new Gucci boots!

Jesse- Oh yeah!

Jesse has logged off

Spiderman has logged off

TheFlash has logged on

CatWoman has logged on

Bubbles has logged on

CatWoman- Well that was embarrassing...

Bubbles- He was too engrosed in the Japanese card game shows!

TheFlash- Thats what that was? I thought it was kinky animated porn. Well thats much more suited to his age group.

CatWoman- What was it called again?

TheFlash- Naru- Naru-something or other

Bubbles- Naruto!

FutureHokeage has logged on

FutureHokeage- So my epic show ended, and I'm ready to minge again

TheFlash has logged off

Bubbles has logged off

CatWoman has logged off

FutureHokeage- Jeez, you'd think I had the spirit of a nine-tailed fox inside me, or something. Jeez.

ILoveSasuke has logged on

FutureHokeage- Who are you?

ILoveSasuke- Maya.

FutureHokeage- YOU LOVE NARUTO TOO? :)

ILoveSasuke- You better believe it

FutureHokeage- Let us form the rebellion *raises fist heroically*

ILoveSasuke- You got it, dude

FutureHokeage has logged off

ILoveSasuke has logged off

**Question of the chapter- What cant you go a week without?**

**Me- music**


End file.
